Through My Eyes
by killerinhighheels
Summary: Maura has a blood transfusion that leaves her with more than someone else's blood. It gives Maura some of the person's memories as well. Bringing them together in a way neither had expected. A/U Fantasy and Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I was asked to do another story and I thought, "What the hay? Lets give it a go." Anyway, the idea came to me by way of book and yes I am a book nerd. It's called ****_Thanks for the Memories, by Cecelia Ahern. _****Like my last story I based off a book it will have some of my favorite lines from the book but I use the book as an idea for a Rizzles story. I make it my own and as we all know I do not own Rizzoli and Isles nor do I own ****_Thanks for the Memories._**** Mistakes are my own, and I have little knowledge of how blood donations and transfusions work, so let's just all assume what I type is fact and not me wildly guessing about medical knowledge. **

* * *

"The greatest glory in living lies not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall." It was a quote my mother would tell me when I felt like giving up in life. She would say that life wasn't about my failures but about what I accomplished. And what had I accomplished? Sure, I had a medical degree but that was all. I didn't have a job; I quit it so I could move back to New York to be closer to my mother. I didn't have a husband; I divorced him after the second affair. I didn't have friends; lost those when I lost my husband. I didn't have kids; no I lost her when I lost my footing.

I've never really loved, never really lived. I would never be able to either. My life taunts me now. It makes me see what I've failed to do and as I lay here dying, I see what I could have made out of my life. But there is no life in me. None that I can feel, where I lie at the bottom of the staircase. The only part that still works is my lonely heart. Urging me to fight, knowing it has so much love to give. I want to laugh, I know the heart cannot love but that little idiot keeps pumping blood and I have no idea why. It's the best I can come up with. I guess I am truly dying when I throw science out the window and rely on outlandish ideas. And I do laugh when I think that the thing that is trying to help me survive is the thing that is killing me. My heart is laboriously trying to help heal me, but as it does it is pumping all the blood out of me.

"MAURA! NONONO! Maura dear. It's okay. I'm here." I can hear my mother scream.

I want to tell her that it is okay that if I let go the pain will stop. I would tell her that I would be with my little daughter then. The only thing I've ever wanted in life, the thing that has kept me going. I'd tell her that there is no more glory, that this time I wouldn't be rising. I would meet my unborn baby.

I feel her release me and I think maybe just maybe she has heard my thoughts, or at least saw them in my eyes: in my pain. But it's then I hear her frantic voice calling for an ambulance. She is screaming into the phone so loudly I doubt anyone can understand her. As she hangs up she comes down to my side grabbing my hand and it's then that I hear the panic and tears. I have never seen my mother cry. NEVER. She has always been so very strong. I would do anything to make her stop. I know how she feels. I may have never met my daughter but the loss is just the same. She will fell the same when I let go. I try as hard as I can, to not give up. I try to wait for the ambulance, for help to arrive but the pain and pull have taken over and with a final squeeze to my mother's hand I let the pull take over.

* * *

ONE MONTH EARLIER.

"Oh my gosh this is incredibly boring. I don't understand what the lieutenant thought we would get out of this?" Detective Jane Rizzoli groans as she whispers to her partner.

"Hey, it's a free trip to New York AND we aren't at work. So I'm okay with it…but it is hella boring." Detective Barry Frost leans in again and adds, "My only question is why they have this Doctor here telling us to give blood. We have our annual blood drive back at our own station. They must be hard up here."

They both turn their heads forward to pay attention as the man standing at the podium begins to speak louder and his eyes come to rest on the two detectives. "Fewer than 2% of New Yorkers are blood and platelet donors, providing blood for a population of a little more than eight million. One in four people will need a transfusion. So if you can donate today please head into the main banquet hall after you have been dismissed from the conference leader." The doctor gives the room a warm smile and heads down the steps and out the door. And Jane tries to hide the sadness from Frost has he looks over to her and raises a questioning eyebrow.

It's the last day of their conference and both were not planning on being guilt tripped into giving blood. It is why Jane plops herself down in a chair after getting interviewed by the donor tech. "I can't believe we got talked into doing this. I know it's for a good cause and all but still, I thought we'd have a drink in hand and an order of delicious cheesy fries waiting for us by now." Jane grumbles to an irritated Frost.

Frost can sense her unease and knows better than to ask her about it. "You're telling me Jane? I thought I would be one drink closer to having the courage to talk to that blonde that's been in the hotel bar the last few nights."

"I swear whoever gets my blood better thank their lucky stars for me. Like I want fruit baskets and thank you notes for this." Jane jokes as she pulls out her phone and begins to play on it. "Seriously, I want a massage and the works from the person who receives my blood…the blood that is apart of me…I'm literally giving them a piece of myself. I think I deserve at least the thank you card."

Glancing out of the side of his eye Frost says, "Man, you are such a grumpy person. If I didn't know better I'd say Korsak was rubbin' off on you."

"I don't want another word out of you." Jane responds as she turns her chair away from her partner.

* * *

"MOMMA!" squeals the little girl as she barrels down the stairs. "You're home."

"Yes stinky, I am." Jane replies as she lifts her daughter, Lina (short for Carmalina) up and into her arms. "Did you have a fun time with your grandma and uncles?"

Burying her face into her mother's neck the little girl responds, "Yes, Uncle Frankie taught me how to arrest a perp and we practiced on Uncle Tommy all week."

Setting her daughter on the ground Jane laughs, "I bet Uncle Tommy was thrilled to be arrested by you…better than all the other times he was arrested by strangers." She whispers the last part into her brother's ear as she pulls him into a headlock.

"Well, now I don't feel too bad for teaching her what I did." Tommy sneers at his older sister. Looking back at his niece he smiles "Show your mom what I taught ya." And the little girl sticks her hand under her shirt and proceeds to make armpit farts for her mother.

"TOMMY!" Jane tries to say sternly as she holds in her laughter.

Rounding the corner a laughing Frankie comes into the room. "Come on Jane, she needs to have a little manly influence in her life." It's an innocent comment but it stings Jane all the same. Noticing his slip up he quickly tries to recover, "I'm sorry…I just meant…"

After an awkward pause Jane responds, "It's okay. I know what you meant brother. It just that once it seems a little easier, just knowing she is missing out takes over and then the pain comes back."

Resting his hand on his sister's shoulder Frankie speaks in a hushed tone. "It's okay Jane, you know we are all here to talk if you want to. It's been a while and just because we don't ask doesn't mean we wouldn't listen."

"I know." Jane says in a solemn voice. "Thanks."

It's a real and genuine moment they have shared. But it is out of both their comfort zones. It is why they are both grateful that the matriarch of the family chooses that moment to come bustling into the room. Grabbing her daughter she wraps her in a tight hug, "Janie! I'm so glad you're back. I've been cooking all day. Are you hungry?"

And Jane smiles brightly, "Starved."

* * *

The rest of the night passes with all the Rizzoli's conversing at the dinner table. Jane giving details of the conference that Barry and her were forced to attend. How she donated blood on the last day instead of hanging in the bar with the regulars they had meet on their stay.

After cleaning up the mess and saying goodbyes, Jane wrangles up her daughter to head home. Running down the sidewalk Jane watches her daughter's light brown locks bounce around in front of her. "You have a lot of energy, is it from excitement that I'm home or because one of your uncles gave you candy?"

With a toothy grin, Lina hops into the backseat of the car and before closing the door she replies, "I'm just happy you're home." And Jane kisses her hand before placing it on the window to show her love.

Rounding the car to get into the driver's seat, she starts the engine and pulls out onto the street. After a few silent moments, Jane speaks, "Hey, I have the day off tomorrow but I have to go in to grab something. Do you want to go to breakfast before? It's your choice."

Not hearing an answer she looks in the rearview mirror to see her daughter has fallen asleep. She used to love watching her daughter sleep. It was so peaceful to watch but now it only brings sadness. Sadness because when Lina sleeps, she looks like her father. Which brings the definitive sadness of him being gone. The sadness of being alone.

After carrying her daughter in the house and putting her to bed, Jane busies herself with household chores. It is a habit she created when her husband had died. It had started as a way to keep her mind busy, busy enough to forget her suffering and heartache. Now, it was to forget the solitude she has found herself in.

Almost two years has passed since her husband Casey died but the memory stuck in her mind like it was yesterday. It was a nice sunny day out when Jane and Lina returned from the park to find uniformed soldiers waiting outside her door. She knew right then that he was gone. The soldiers were brief and didn't tell her much. It was later she found out the details of her husbands death. A RPG hit the convoy he was in and his vehicle had flipped over. When help arrived they had found him pinned down inside the vehicle. Upon releasing him they discovered that the contents inside had severely punctured his abdomen. When they reached the medical tents there wasn't enough blood to pump back into his draining body. Casey had bleed out in a dirt filled tent in the Middle East.

That is the reason Jane was guilted into giving blood on her last day in New York. She wanted to help those who were in need. Not only because that was in her nature but also because she herself had experienced firsthand what it was like to lose someone over a senseless reason like a lack of blood donations.

It was in these moments, these late night cleaning sessions when she realized she wanted nothing more than to move on. Find someone to make a fresh start with. Who could love her and her daughter more than anything in the world.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think but please be kind. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off thank you all for the fav, follows, and reviews! This one was a bit hard for me because I wanted to show that Jane loved Casey but was never in love with him. I wanted it to portray that Casey was the one hopelessly in love with Jane. That he didn't care about anything other than having Jane. Showing that Jane just wanted a friend to help her to hide from her hurt. Having her grieve but to show it was more for her daughter's loss of a father and her loss of a friend. It might seem as if Jane is being heartless but I wanted all of you to see her confusion. Maybe I just confused myself, who knows?**

* * *

The morning light was beginning to find its way in from the open window. Peeking open her eyes Jane realizes that she has once again fallen asleep on the couch. Over the years the living room couch has become her second bed. Even before Casey had died she would spend the nights she felt alone either in Lina's room or on the sofa. With Casey gone on long TDY training and even longer deployments, Jane had found herself alone more often than not.

Last night as she lay on the couch she tried to figure out if she had ever truly been in love with Casey. As she thought more about it, Jane realized that Casey and her were together more for Lina than for themselves. She had always known Casey wasn't the love of her life but getting pregnant by him lead her to think marriage would be for the best. She loved him more as a friend than as her significant other. She thought with Lina and marriage it would turn into true romance, it never did, but that didn't lessen the pain when she learned of Casey's death.

Casey was her one true friend. He was there for her when she needed him the most. During high school, when her best friend Emily ditched her for Steve the quarterback. Casey was there to help pick up the broken pieces. Make her feel wanted. It was enough for her to have a comfortable relationship with him and it also helped with getting her mother off her back.

Hearing the pitter-patter of her daughter's feet brings her out of last nights thoughts. Even though she is accustomed to waking up to the sofa, Jane dreads the impending backache that came along from a night spent on it. Getting up she stretches out her muscles before heading to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Hey stinky. Did you sleep well?"

Hoisting herself onto the seat Lina huffs and nods her head to answer. Jane giggles as she sees herself in her daughter. They are so very similar not only by nature but also by nurture. "You want to go to breakfast or do you want cereal?"

"Both" Comes a garbled reply as the little girl rests her head on the table. "That's my girl." Jane laughs "What about cereal now and then after I run into work we can get an early lunch?"

"Okay."

Getting up to grab her daughter's breakfast she pauses before saying, "Last night I thought about it and I think it's time to add to our little family. So what about we swing by the pet store before we come home?"

And with that the little girl jumps up from the table and as she runs down the hall she screams out, "Grab the granola bars and let's get this show on the road." Laughing Jane begins to follow her daughter down the hall to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Sir." Jane says as she knocks on her lieutenant's open door. "Are you busy?"

Looking Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh shakes his head as he waves the detective in. "No, just signing off on a few things. What brings you in Rizzoli? Don't you have your daughter today?"

Sitting down Jane gives a small smile as she speaks, "Yes sir, I have the little one today. She's running around here with Frankie."

Leaning back in his office chair the lieutenant gives Jane a knowing grin "Seeing that she is your daughter, I don't doubt Lina is begging your brother to take her to see the hardened criminals."

"I would put money on it." Sobering up she asks. "I was wondering if I could have tomorrow off? Maybe take some files and work from home?"

"I don't know Rizzoli. I gave you and Frost the day off to recoup from traveling, but to take another day. You have a good reason?"

"I…I have been thinking…that maybe now is a good time to switch my name on my drivers license back to my maiden name." Jane reluctantly says as she wrings her hands together.

"You know Rizzoli. I never got why you changed it in the first place? You gave your daughter your last name and demanded everyone call you Rizzoli at work. Hell, I wouldn't doubt you still have all your bank cards in your maiden name." Sean shakes his head in utter confusion.

Sitting there, Jane knows exactly why she never gave Lina Casey's last name. She made very viable excuses for her decision that Casey accepted. But in her heart she knew that she never wanted her daughter to be his. Jane changed her own last name thinking that it would show Casey that she was committed to him but she insisted everyone call her Rizzoli as if nothing had changed. Her reasoning was that the name Jane Jones sounded too fake and too much like a porn star to be a detective. With enough time passed, it seemed like the right thing to do, changing her license back to Rizzoli. It was time to move on.

Seeing Jane's internal struggle Sean quickly adds, "But what the hell do I care about your personal life." He shrugs his shoulder to make a point that he doesn't care. "Make sure to grab some work. I'm not granting you a vacation. It's a personal day, got it?"

Standing up Jane makes her way to the door. "Thanks sir, have a good day." Not bothering to look up from the paperwork on his desk, the lieutenant replies. "Yeah, Yeah. Close the door on your way out."

* * *

Jane pulls into the parking spot at the pet store and her daughter doesn't even wait until the car is stopped before she unbuckles herself. Seeing this, Jane has half the nerve to tell her daughter to buckle herself back up because they wouldn't be going in. But she sees her daughter's excitement and it's so damn contagious. So she settles for a scolding instead.

"What have I told you about your seatbelt?" She asks in a nicer voice then in the past. "You said it isn't supposed to come off until the car is stopped."

"Was the car stopped before you unbuckled it?"

Her daughter fearing she is about to be spanked or worse not allowed to get a pet puts on her best sorry face and answers, "No."

Jane knows that trick and now understands why her mother had let her off the hook so many times when she herself were little, "I will let it slide this time but the next time you do it, I will whip ya."

Hopping out of the car her daughter tries to hide her excitement with her sad face. "Yes ma'am."

As they enter the store her daughter takes off for the fluffiest pets first.

"What about this one?" Lina asks as she points to the bunny sleeping in a corner. And before Jane can answer the little girl takes off to the back of the store to the reptile tanks.

As she catches up to her she sees a woman talking to her daughter. "That is a great question!" Jane hears the woman begin as she stands behind her and Lina. "It is a turtle. Turtles live in water, where as tortoises dwell better on land. I have a tortoise, his name is Bass, when I first got him he was as big as that turtle right there." She says pointing to the small turtle in the water tank. "But now he is almost as big as you." The woman says as her daughter looks at the woman with great admiration.

Out of the corner of Lina's eye she notices her mother watching them. The smile falls and she steps back from the woman. "I'm sorry mama. She looked pretty and not mean." She says and a little tear falls from her eyes. "I know I did two bad things, running away and talking to strangers but she is having a baby, see? She asks as she points to the woman's belly. "There aren't bad people who are pregnant."

Turning around the woman looks in Jane's direction. And to Jane she is the most beautiful woman she has ever seen in her life. If she wasn't at such a loss for words she would tell her daughter it was okay, that she was not mad.

"Sorry." The blonde speaks up. "I didn't mean to upset you or to overstep." She smiles warmly before adding. "She asked a question and it was just so instinctual to answer." The blonde's smile fades when Jane doesn't respond. Fearing she has indeed overstepped a line, the blonde begins to worry.

"It's…okay. I was…worried…scared me a bit when I lost sight of her." She lies to cover herself and the fact that the woman has left her speechless.

The smile reappears on the blondes face, "She's really cute." And Jane finally smiles back, "Thanks."

"Well, I better get going. You both have a great day." And Jane watches as the blonde walks away. Not paying attention to her daughter who is tugging on her pant leg. "Mama I see a cute little puppy over there can we get it?"

"Sure." Jane absentmindedly says before realizing what her daughter has just asked. "Shhhhhhhit!" she slowly says as her daughter's eyes grow large and her mouth hangs open. "You cursed." Her daughter whispers to her.

Whispering back Jane replies. "Let's go get you that puppy but only if you never repeat that word?"

"OKAY!" Lina yells as she runs over to the wiry haired dog. "I want this one!"

* * *

Maura gets into her car and starts the engine to head across the street to her ex-husband's place of business. The trip to the pet store was supposed to calm her unease but the run in with that woman was unnerving in itself. Only adding to the anxious feeling she had from waiting to deal with her ex.

It takes Maura a few minutes to park and head into the building. When she does she walks right up to the new receptionist. Thinking to herself that there is no doubt in her mind that her ex-husband has slept with this one as well.

"Maura Isles, I'm here to see Garrett Fairfield." She coldly states. After waiting a couple of moments, the receptionist tells her to head into Garrett's office.

"Maura." Garrett greets the blonde. "I see your pregnancy has done great things for you." He says and Maura knows exactly what he means. "Garrett, I would appreciate for those kind of comments to be kept to yourself."

"I signed the papers." He quickly states as he hands them over to Maura. "It's what you asked for. The account is setup so when she reaches eighteen her college will be paid for."

Nodding Maura looks at him, "You know that the money isn't an issue? I could pay for her schooling. The reason I'm doing this is because you want nothing to do with he. I want my girl to know that you did something for her. It's the principal."

"I know." He smirks at her. "It's the same reason I made you come to Boston. I could have easily sent them to your lawyer in New York, but it was to show you that I still have control over you. It's the principal." He says the last part mockingly before pressing the call button on his phone. "Can you show Ms. Isles out?"

Without a word she stands and heads to the door. She would love nothing more than to react to his bitterness but she knows that's what Garrett was striving for. As the door opens she turns once more to smile at her ex-husband. As the door closes behind her she does not get to see the anger on Garrett's face before he stands and kicks over his trashcan.

* * *

**So there it is. Jane and Maura's paths have crossed. YAY! The first of many! Next chapter should follow up with Maura after her accident. I wanted to show a little back-story and character growth. I was going to do it in flashbacks but I really didn't want to do it that way. Hope you enjoyed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one is a bit of a sad chapter, not too much fluff. Do not fret the next chapter should be rainbows and butterflies. I have no medical knowledge, so what I put in here is totally me blowing smoke, so let's not dwell too much on that. Mistakes are all my own. Hope you like :)**

* * *

Constance has never thought of herself as good mother. In the past she had been absent for most of her daughter's life. When Maura was younger, Constance had traveled around the world for her love of art, not giving one thought of how it ever affected her daughter. When Maura got older her little girl had asked to be sent off to Boarding School and Constance was happy to facilitate her daughter's wishes.

Once Maura reached adulthood Constance had seen what her selfishness had done to her daughter. Maura was as fierce as she was brilliant but she distanced herself from others. Which was why Constance was proud when she finally met Garrett Fairfield of the famous Fairfield's. To the older woman it meant that maybe her daughter wouldn't be alone anymore, she would finally have someone to connect with. Over the years that the two were married; Constance watched the light Maura had, slowly being snuffed out by Garrett's need to have dominance over her. She noticed her daughter slowly becoming more withdrawn from those around her.

When Maura divorced Garrett, Constance was completely behind her daughter's decision. For the first time the older woman was there for comfort and support. Constance had helped Maura move back to New York so she could help take care of her daughter and her grandbaby. Vowing to herself that she would be there for this little girl in ways that she wasn't for Maura.

It was the reason she had randomly showed up to Maura's apartment the morning she had found her only daughter lying and the bottom of the staircase bloody and dying. Constance had never been so afraid in her life, scared that her daughter would never come back to her the same way again. Constance was heartbroken for her baby girl, knowing she could never give back to Maura what she had just loss.

Constance would give up all her worldly possessions to heal her daughter and take away her pain. She would give up her life to bring back her granddaughter's. Constance knew how much her daughter had loved and wanted a child of her own. Her daughter was finally getting back to being happy. And like always her dreams were stolen from her.

As she sits in her chair next to her daughter she looks at how weak and defeated her girl looks. Constance should be happy that her daughter seems to be getting better. Last week was the first time Maura finally showed signs of improvement. A day later the breathing tube was taken out. The day after that, Maura had finally showed muscle movement. Which is why it surprises Constance, when she sees her daughter move her head and flutter her eyes.

"Maura? Maura can you hear me?" Constance hopefully asks as the woman in the bed shifts her body.

"Fru—" The blonde starts and stops when the words become too painful. Starting again she tries to speak. "Fruit…bas…ket" And with that she falls back asleep.

Constance worried that something is wrong hits the button to call the nurses into the room. "Ms. Isles? Is everything okay? The night nurse asks as she comes into the room.

"She opened her eyes. Maura opened her eyes and she spoke. She said something about fruit baskets." Constance tells the nurse.

"Fruit?" The nurse asks as she checks Maura's vitals. "She is heavily drugged, she was probably having a dream. The doctor estimates that she will be coming around in the next day or so, it's just part of the waking process. I'll tell her doctor and if there is anything wrong he will come and talk to you." The nurse assures the older woman.

Noticing the calm way the nurse is speaking, Constance sits back in her seat and pulls the throw blanket she brought from home around herself. "Okay, Thank you." She says as she watches the nurse turn and walk out of the room.

Grabbing her daughter's hand she brings it to her lips to kiss Maura's delicate fingers. "I love you my darling." The older woman declares as she softly places her daughter's hand back on the bed.

* * *

Maura tries to decipher what life is a dream and what life is real. Maybe she is the woman who sits in a banquet hall with her friend as they wait to give blood. Maybe she is the woman who just lost her baby and is lying shattered and hopeless. The irritation she feels makes her think she is indeed the woman about to give blood. She can feel the anger pumping through her body. It makes her mad that she has lost someone close because there weren't more people like her and her partner around. Maura tries to hide her pain from her friend so she covers grief with humor like she always does, "I swear whoever gets my blood better thank their lucky stars for me. Like I want fruit baskets and thank you notes for this." She jokingly says before pulling out her phone.

But the images leave her and that is when she realizes that she was in fact dreaming. She is surrounded by blackness, as she tries with all her might to wake herself up. Maura knows there is a heavy amount of drugs in her system keeping her under and out of pain. Fighting through, she slowly opens her eyes and she can blurrily see her mother sitting next to her bed.

The dream she has just had makes Maura want to find the person who donated their blood. She wants to thank them like she remembered in that very vivid dream. Trying to convey this to her mother she begins to speak but the intense pain in her throat stops her. And when she tries once more she gets out a few words before the extreme draw forces her back into the blackness.

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME JO FRIDAY?" Jane yells as she sees the little wiry haired dog chewing away on her work boots. "JO! I'm going to be so late!" Screaming at the mutt, she is thankful that she took over naming the little hairball. She wouldn't feel as satisfied yelling out the name Lina wanted to give the dog. How rewarding would angrily screaming the name Pickles at the top of her lungs be?

It has been more than a month and the little puppy still wasn't fully obedient or housebroken. When she walked into that pet store a few weeks ago she thought she would be walking out with a fish or a hamster. Something that could be flushed down the toilet or buried in a shoebox when it eventually died; not something that ate the shoes out of her shoebox and had poop that was big enough to be flushed down the toilet.

Rifling through her closet she finds her back up work boots and pulls them on. Walking back down the hall Jane screams out to her daughter. "You better be ready or else I'm lea—" But stops short when she sees her daughter fully dressed and ready to walk out the door. "I am always shocked to see you dressed and your backpack on. I don't think you're my kid. I was never on time for school."

"Maybe, I got that from daddy?" Lina asks and the comment throws Jane for a loop. It has been a while since her daughter has mentioned one word about her father. Not wanting Lina to think she has said something wrong Jane is quick to answer, "You must have gotten that from your father, that and your smelly feet."

Her little girl laughs as Jane follows her to the car. "Momma, I don't have smelly feet."

Opening the car door for Lina to get in she replies, "Why else do you think I call you stinky? Plus, you should have seen me last night. I couldn't fall asleep and so I went into your room and with one smell of your feet, I passed out on your floor for the whole night."

Watching her daughter laugh she closes the door and kisses her hand and places on the window like she always does.

* * *

Maura opens her eyes and immediately closes them from the blinding light. "Mom?" She calls out. "Mother!" The second times she asks it is a bit more franticly. Only calming when she hears her mother exit the bathroom.

"Darling, I'm right here." Constance comes to her daughter's side, grabbing Maura's hand with one of her own hand, and placing her other hand on her daughter's cheek. "Dear, it's all right. Everything will be okay."

Opening her eyes she accepts the pain, looking to her mother she readies herself to ask her question. Maura knows the answer; she felt it when she landed at the bottom of her staircase. She feels it now with the tingling sensation in her lower belly. But she needs to hear it, hear her mother say the words, "My baby girl?"

Looking into her daughter's eyes Constance dreads answering the question. Shaking her head from side to side she watches the agony behind those hazel eyes. "Say it." The blonde demands as the tears fall from her eyes. "Say it."

"She's gone Maura. The doctors did an emergency C-section, but it was too late." Constance dries her daughter's eyes. "Darling, she died when you fell." And with those words, Maura breaks and deep wails come from deep within. "MOMMA! MOM! WHY?"

Hearing the screams the nurses come running in. Seeing the woman screaming they stare on with no idea what to do next. And the blood curling screams do nothing to motivate them even when the blonde screams, "SEDATE ME! PLEASE JUST SEDATE ME!"

The only thing setting them into action is when they hear the doctor come in the room hollering, "Push for .05 milligrams of Ketamine!" Trying to take Maura's vitals, the doctor motions for the other nurses standing in the room to hold down the blonde. The last any of them hear from the blonde are her tortures screams of her baby.

It is the next day when Maura wakes again. This time feeling less sad but more dull to her thoughts. The reason she feels this way is explained when her mother sees that she is awake.

"Maura, how do you feel?" Her mother asks her and she immediately answers. "Better, I don't hurt so much."

"The doctor thought it would be best to put you on an antidepressant. It's only temporary, okay?"

"Okay." And for once since she has woken up she finds hope that maybe the pain could stop. "I love you mother, thank you for being here."

"Always."

* * *

"Mother?" Maura looks up from her spot on the couch. She sits balled up reading a book when a thought occurs to her. "What should I do about the nursery?"

From her spot over at the small office desk, Constance stops typing and comes to sit next to her daughter. "Don't worry my Darling. When you were still in the hospital I hired someone to go and clear it out. He painted it and put the furniture you had back into the room. I was worried it would upset you if you decided to go home instead of here with me."

It had been weeks since Maura was discharged from the hospital and temporarily moved into her mother's apartment. In that time she had made every excuse not to go back to her own apartment. When she needed something from home; she would either go buy it new, or ask her mother to grab it. Even if it had been weeks she didn't think she could go back home just yet. She didn't know how she would react to being there. The heartache from losing her daughter was gone but the sadness was still with her. It wasn't a crippling sadness but it was enough to bring tears to her eyes when she would think about her loss.

"Thank you mom." Maura says as she grabs her mother's hand. "Thank you for everything." Constance squeezes her daughter's hand as her reply. "Do you think I will ever be able to go back?"

Constance hears the question her daughter asks but she doesn't know if she means it figuratively or literally. Either way, Constance knows her daughter is strong and so she answers, "There is no doubt in my mind Maura." And she says it with such passion that Maura can only believe it's true.

* * *

**Another chapter down, whoop whoop. The scene where Maura asks to be sedated is from an episode of Grey's. I just totally saw Maura reacting like that. Trying to be brave and strong but just losing it when the reality sets in. Anyway, more memories are coming Maura's way in the next chapter and maybe another run in for the ladies. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this chapter was getting the best of me. I wrote and rewrote it so many times. I was getting too wrapped up in certain details. I had about five different scenarios for the ending of this chapter. All would have gotten me to where I need this story to go but some were a bit boring. I hope you like what I ended up doing.**

* * *

Weeks had passed and so did winter by the time Maura had finally decided to move back into her own apartment. In that time she had set to task to find out whom she had received the blood donation from. It was not an easy project either. When Maura first called in to the blood donation center they had told her that they were not authorized to give the information to her. With her connections she had some strings pulled and later the documents were sent to her.

Those documents had been sitting in her desk untouched since the day she had received them. The reason why, was that Maura was nervous about sending the card to a complete stranger. Fearing that the person would think she was a complete basket case. But today she had resolved that she would send the thank you anonymously.

Taking the manila envelope she opens it and pulls out the documents. Scrolling through the papers she comes to the name and address of the person, A Jane Jones of Boston. Boston. The place she was born and raised. She hadn't been back there since her accident and the thought made her sad. _Maybe one day _she thinks to herself.

Picking up her pen she begins to write a simple thank you in a blank card. Hoping that this card would find the one person who saved her and make them realize how important they were to her.

* * *

"Frost! You are a jackass!" Jane says as she walks into the office and throws down a card. "You think you're so funny."

Frost looks from Jane to the card, not knowing what he could have done wrong this time. Grabbing the card he opens it and reads it. Chuckling he throws it onto Jane's desk. "That is funny, but it's not from me."

"Come on. I mention that I want a thank you card at the donation site and I get one." Jane says with a scowl. "You're a little late on the joke though."

Looking at his partner with pure satisfaction in his eyes he smiles at her. "Jane, I swear that card is not from me. Honestly, may I be stuck on desk work for the rest of my career if I'm lying."

Head snapping up and her face utterly bewildered she asks, "Really Frost? Then who could it be?"

"Maybe the actual person who got your blood? Maybe it was just a coincidence?" Frost says before suggesting. "Was there a return address?"

"No, but the postmark said it was sent a couple days ago from New York. I thought you had someone send it for you, are you sure you didn't send it? They knew my name was Jones."

"I'm sure Jane, why don't you just accept that someone actually wanted to thank you for your good deed?" Frost asks his friend as she looks on in thought.

"Because people in life aren't that nice and if they are, I have never seen that side of them." Jane says as she gestures to the open case file on her desk. "Come on, we have some leads to check out."

* * *

_"Jaaaaaane." The voice is croaky and frightfully menacing. "Wake up, Jane. It's time." And before the dream can end, she feels the scalpel in the hands of the snakelike man come down into the palm of her own hand._

It's the middle of the night when Maura is startled awake. The fear is crippling. Her body feels like ice. And her hand burns with so much pain that she fears she may never be able to use it again. She is thankful that she has enough wits about her to roll over before she vomits off the side of her bed.

It's minutes or maybe hours before she feels herself connect back with the present. Standing she makes it to the bathroom to grab some cleaning products. Switching on the light she looks down to her hand, half expecting to see some sort of mark present but there is nothing. Taking a moment she turns on the faucet running her hand under the cold water reveling in the tranquility. Splashing the water on her face, Maura exits the bathroom with cleaning products in hand.

After cleaning up, Maura knows it is going to be one of those nights that she will not fall back asleep. Sitting on the couch she tries to remember what her dream was about. A man…a man that she had known…Hoyt, but in reality Maura had never heard of or seen this man before. Hoyt had been waking her, calling out her name. No. Not her name, he was calling out the name Jane but in the dream she was Jane. And when she awoke he had drove a scalpel threw her hand. That was all she could remember, that was when Maura awoke from her dream.

There had to be a reason why she had dreamt that. Dreams were a way to process the events of the day. There had to be an explanation for it and why it felt so real. Maura had felt as if she was living it, experiencing it as if that was her lying on the cold floor. And for once Maura could not come up with one fact or explanation for this mystery.

* * *

"I'm not going to this." Jane throws the announcement in the trashcan next to her desk.

Frost stands up and takes the paper from the trash groaning with frustration as he replies, "You have to Jane, and it's for you and for all the other people who are being honored."

"I don't need to be honored. This is just hierarchy mumbo jumbo." Jane grunts and makes a pouty face.

Mouthing the words 'mumbo jumbo' Korsak looks over to Frost, who in return only raises his eyebrows.

"It's for you and the station as well. The Isles Foundation is donating to the department. It will be fancy food and free drinks." Frost tries to sway Jane.

And Korsak jumps in as well, "The Isles are classy people Jane. I am really excited to meet them. Did you know they donate to animal shelters all around Boston? They even gave money a few years back when the department thought about dropping the K-9 unit. They are the reason we still have those sweet dogs around the station."

"Oh great, I get to dress up in the uniform that makes me look like a man, for the people who make my life a living hell." Narrowing her eyes to the older man she says, "Don't look at me like that Korsak. Almost everyday I get mauled by one of those drug dogs."

"Stop carrying food in your pockets and that wouldn't happen." Frost laughs from his spot at his desk.

Staring at the files on her desk, Jane thinks about it for a moment. Knowing that she has to go makes it so much worse. And so she thinks that maybe she can score even more free drinks from the guys. "Fine. I'll make my appearance but both of you are buying me drinks afterwards."

* * *

"Maura Dear?" Constance calls out as she walks into Maura's apartment. "Hello!"

"In the kitchen!"

As Constance rounds the corner she sees her daughter pouring a frothy beer in a mug. "Since when do you drink beer Darling?"

For the whole day she had memories of drinking beer. It's all she could think about. Savoring a nice Blue Moon, the craving was insatiable. "I just had this memory of drinking this brand and so I went out and bought it. It's actually quite delicious." Maura says as she comes around the kitchen island to hug her mother. "Would you like something?" She asks as she flips on the TV and locates the Red Sox V. Orioles game. Mouth hanging agape Constance eyes the blonde.

"Um…no thank you dear."

"I take it you had a memory of a baseball game as well? Because that is a new thing too." Constance dryly jokes but Maura doesn't seem to understand her mother's humor. "Never mind, I have come to ask you if you would like to attend a ceremony with me?"

"What is it for?"

"It's to honor some of the officers from the Boston Police department. We are donating money and I thought it would be good for the both of us to attend." Constance asks but quickly adds the next part when she sees her daughter's unease. "If you don't feel comfortable going back to Boston you don't have to go Darling."

Taking a long swig of her beer Maura sets it down and answers, "I'll go. When is it?"

* * *

"Three shots of whiskey." Jane hears Frost say as he and Korsak come up behind Jane at the bar. All three are wearing their dress blues. "I see you came Jane."

"I knew you two idiots would need me at some point tonight to get you out of trouble." Jane glares at Frost.

"Well a good friend wouldn't let us get into trouble in the first place." He counters as he picks up the shot from the bar.

"To having each other's backs." Jane says and the other two men repeat it before tossing back the little plastic cup. "Let's go get this over with."

Setting the glass back down Jane goes to set at her designated seat. As she approaches the table she sees someone in the seat next to hers that catches her eye. It is the woman at the pet store months ago. She would never forget that face. Jane takes her seat as she watches the blonde converse with an older woman. Looking away when the older brunette looks over to her.

"Excuse me." The older woman calls out to her. "I am Constance Isles. We were told that we would be sitting with one of the officers who are being honored tonight. Is that you?"

Looking directly at Constance Jane tries to keep eye contact. Blushing she stammers, "Uh…yes…um…I am being honored tonight." Jane extends her hand to the brunette. "Jane Rizzoli."

And as she pulls her hand back she feels it being pulled back into a handshake. Glancing down she sees that the blonde at the table has grabbed onto it. "Maura Isles. It's a pleasure to sit at this table with you Jane Rizzoli."

And as happy as Jane is to meet this woman it saddens her to know that the blonde doesn't remember the run in months prior. And almost as that thought occurred to Jane, she hears the blonde speak. "So tell me Jane, how is your little girl? She still running off and scaring you half to death?"

She doesn't know why but Jane's heart soars at this comment and she cannot keep the grin off of her face, "No, Ms. Isles she hasn't been running off and talking to 'pretty' ladies."

Even if Jane Rizzoli is repeating what her daughter said that day it doesn't make the blonde feel any less delighted.

"Call me Maura."

* * *

With the ceremony winding down, Jane fears the blonde will leave and this high will end. So, Jane extends an invention. "I was going to meet my partners at a bar down the way. If you want to come we could continue this conversation there?" She asks a little too hopeful.

"That sounds great!" The blonde answers with more enthusiasm than what was needed. Standing Jane pulls Maura's chair out for her. Making their way through the tables Jane stops when a man walks up to the both of them.

"Nice to see you Maura." His voice is laced with venom. And Jane's first instinct is to come up to the blonde and place her hand on the small of Maura's back.

"Garrett."

"I see the fall didn't do anything to your looks." Jane feels the blonde's muscles tense and her body begins to shake. And when he doesn't get reaction her hoped for he looks to Jane his smile fake and unnerving. "Doesn't she look good for a person who fell down the stairs and killed her unborn baby in the process?"

"Garrett, stop." Jane hears the tears in the blonde's voice.

And it's then that Jane's assumptions that Maura had left her child with a babysitter vanish and the realization that she had lost her child set in. Jumping to the blonde's aid, Jane replies. "Maura looks exceptionally well for a woman who has lost the most dear thing to her. She looks like the strong, intelligent, beautiful woman that she has always been. And if I were you, I would leave right now. Unless, you want me to arrest you for harassment."

Giving Jane a fake smile he looks to Maura and smirks. "I'll be seeing you around. Say 'hi' to your mother for me. I know she is the only person you have left." And with that he turns and slithers away. Turning to the blonde, Jane can't help to throw her arms around her. Comforting Maura when she hears the cries escape the woman.

* * *

**Next chapter should have Maura reaching out to Jane Jones. Until next time…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First off let me say a HUGE thank you to all who review and follow this story! Secondly...Arrrgh! Again this chapter was challenging. I had a whole different chapter written, and ready to update, when I decided not to go that way. It seemed too rushed and I didn't want my need to keep this story short get in the way of explaining more and not jumping the gun. I really hope I did the right thing deleting that chapter and writing this one. Let's see if it was, shall we?**

* * *

It had been 4 days since the BPD ceremony. Thoughts of that night haunt Maura, not from her run in with Garrett but the fact she had left Jane. Maura was so distraught that night, that the second she was alone she snuck out without even so much as a goodbye to Jane.

Jane had been so lovely and defended her when she needed help. Maura didn't want to leave like she did, but she was afraid of having to explain to Jane what had just happened. Up to that point they had such a wonderful night, she was afraid Jane would look at her differently.

Maura had planned to call Jane the following day and apologize or to just talk and maybe get together but since that night Maura had been getting more memories. They started out as snippets of a childhood she never had but knew all about. Bringing mild sadness to her, when thoughts of her best friend who had ditched her in place of the quarterback came forth. Those memories had been hard but the other memories of fun times with her brothers and her boyfriend had taken place over the bitterness of losing Emily.

The day after the childhood memories came the memories of a small toddler. It was her daughter. Most were times they spent together, playful trips to the park, tickling matches and lullabies at night. A time of car drives to the store, kissing the window after loading her girl into the car seat and closing the car door. Mundane daily routines that meant so much to her, these memories were happy and Maura was overjoyed that night when she fell asleep.

Two days later Maura had been walking to her apartment back in New York, with her groceries in hand. As she had approached her door she had received an onslaught of emotions along with the memories. Two uniformed soldiers were waiting at her door; their only reason was to inform her that her husband was dead. The raw emotion she felt rivaled the time she awoke with the stabbing pain in her hand.

That was when she knew something was happening to her and it was more or less going to change her life. She had to talk to someone, tell whomever what was happening. But she didn't think anyone would believe her.

* * *

Jane follows behind Lina as they enter her little girl's room. Pulling the blankets over her daughter as she settles into the bed. Lina grabs for the perfectly hand stitched ladybug Jane's mother gave to Jane as a child.

"Hey stinky, do you remember that lady you ran into the day we got Jo?" the brunette asks her little girl.

"Yes, momma." The little girl looks at her mother unsure where this conversation is going.

"I saw her again last night. When I went to that thing and she was there. I talked to her a lot and you were right she was a nice pretty lady." Jane smiles as she remembers the time she had with the blonde. "Her name was Maura, do you like that name?"

"Yes, it's pretty like her."

"Lina, did you like her?" Her daughter vigorously shakes her head up and down. "Why stinky?

"She was smart…and nice…and beautiful." Her daughter says the last word as if it were two.

Thinking how Maura had run off last night without saying goodbye, Jane wonders if the blonde was doing okay. "She left early and I didn't get the chance to get her number…you know…to check on her. Do you think I should look her up and call her?"

Smiling her little girl shakes her head, "Definitely momma."

"Alright, my baby girl. You go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Kissing the little girl Jane stands and heads to the door, turning out the light as she exits.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I asked you to go to that event. I'm even more sorry I wasn't there when Garrett confronted you. You seem down the last few days and I cant help but to think it is entirely my fault." Constance declares as her and Maura walk side by side through Central Park

"It wasn't your fault Mother. Besides you can't guard me from everyone my whole life. It was bound to happen." Maura says looking off in the distance. "Besides, Jane was there to come to my aid."

Staring at her daughter a small smirk flashes across the older woman's face. "I will always try my hardest to protect you from pain darling." Stopping to sit on a bench Constance looks over to her daughter. "Tell me about Jane. I saw that she had your ear the whole night. I would even go as far to say she also had your eye."

"I don't know what is happening mother, but she has been the second Jane to come into my life and save me when I needed help." Stopping she thinks of her blood donor Jane. Crazy things were happening in her life and she knew that these Jane's were definitely the reason. "Jane Rizzoli is the most gallant person I have ever met."

Constance watches the smile that forms on her daughter's face. "She made a real impact on you, didn't she my dear?"

"I had run into her one day months back, but when I was sitting there the other night with her." Maura pauses to come up with the right words. "She made my heart beat in ways it has never before. I was captivated. And the weird part was every moment I was spending with her made me feel like I was experiencing déjà vu."

"Déjà vu?"

"I had it that night with her. Which isn't strange to me since I've been having it since I left the hospital. Well, not so much déjà vu which would mean 'already seen'." Maura looks to her mother to see if she should continue and she does when she sees she has her mother's attention. "Déjà vu is usually accompanied by a compelling sense of familiarity, and also a sense of eeriness or strangeness, perhaps déja vécu or visité."

Constance nods her head she takes the French words and says them in English to show she is listening "'Already lived' or 'already felt'. Interesting, and what things are happening that you feel this way?"

There have been many memories but Maura doesn't feel like sharing the most intimate ones. "For instance, the other day I saw this ladybug doll at the checkout the other day. And it brought about those feelings. I have this memory of a ladybug you made for me that I hid from…other people." Maura had wanted to say that she hid the ladybug from her brothers because they would tease her all the time about it. She fears if she said what she really wanted to say her mother would think she had lost her mind.

"Well darling, I can tell you I have never made anything like that for you."

"I dream every night about a baby girl I've never seen, a husband that is dead, Friends who I don't have as well as brothers who I love. When I wake up, I have to remember all over again that my dreams are not real and that my reality is not a dream. That I am not this woman who has experienced this, a woman I don't even know." Maura wrings her hands together nervously, "When I'm not dreaming about them I have vivid memories of places I've never been, food I've never tasted, beer I've never drank. It is all too bizarre for me."

Constance places her hand over her daughters to calm her fidgeting. "Just because you've never experienced those memories doesn't mean you are wrong or are remembering wrong. It doesn't make me believe you're making this up. There has to be an explanation."

"Maybe I'm just losing it." Maura huffs out. Putting her arm around her daughter Constance replies, "Maura you are a smart woman. If you feel like this is real, then look into it and see what this all means. Use that great knowledge of everything science and take your hypothesis and put it to the test."

"Okay."

* * *

Maura looks down at the documents she is holding. After her talk with her mother she decided to look deeper into who Jane Jones was. Glancing over the information she was sent over, Maura notices a contact number that she must have passed over the first time. Grabbing her phone the blonde dials the number and listens as the phone rings.

"Hi." Comes a small child's voice over the line.

"Hello." Maura replies before asking, "Is this the Jones' household?"

"Um that's my daddy's name." The little girl says quietly.

"Can I speak to your daddy or maybe your mommy?" Maura says not sure whom she should ask to speak to. "My daddy was a soldier and he died. My momma is in the other room." The silence is deafening to Maura, who is in shock. The only thing that breaks the silence is the loud and somewhat annoyed scream in the background of the other end.

"STINKY! GET IN HERE!"

"Oh, that's momma. I gotta go!" And with that the line goes dead and within seconds a memory comes forth:

_It's another lonely night when she gets a beeping noise from her computer opening it up she sees a man's face._

_"Hello beautiful!" Her husband says and it brings a smile to her face._

_"Hi Casey. Good timing I just rocked Stinky back to sleep and put her back into bed. I think she had a nightmare." She looks into the computer screen and sees him roll his eyes. "Why do you insist on calling her that sweetie?" _

_"Because I hate names like sweetie and hon and baby doll." She says in a huff and her husband changes the topic immediately. "I see you have your pajamas on" raising his eyebrows he suggestively adds in, "What do you have on under them?"_

_"Casey, stop!" Jane says as the irritation of her husbands words quickly fill her with anger. Only getting replaced by guilt, as she feels bad for not indulging her husband. "Look, I better get going. I have an early morning and Lina has to be dropped off at my ma's before school." _

_"Alright, Goodnight Jane, I love you." Her husband says in a hopeful voice that only adds to the guilt she's feeling. "Yeah, me too." _

As the feeling of guilt disperses from her stomach, the excitement comes to her as she realizes that the memories she is having, have come from the person who she had received the blood transfusion from. In that instant she has an idea of what to do next.

* * *

Jane stares down at her cell phone and nervously wrings her hands together. Jo Friday watches with her ears up in case she might miss something. Jane has just put Lina down for the night. Wiping her hands on her jeans she picks up the phone and dials. Jane feels just a tad guilty with the way she went about getting the blonde's number. That morning Jane had called around to the Isles Foundation Group and _maybe_ abused her power when the person she was talking to wouldn't give it out. Only receiving it when she told them she was a police officer and would do things Jane had no power to do.

"Hello." Jane hears the silvery voice speak, "This is Maura Isles."

"Um…Hi." Jane chokes out, pausing when she forgets what she had practiced to say. "I don't…its Detective Rizzoli—…Rizzoli…Jane Rizzoli from the BPD ceremony."

"Jane, it's nice to hear from you!" Maura says and Jane can hear the happiness in her voice. "I was thinking about you. I wanted to call and apologize about disappearing like that. It was rude of me, maybe I could make it up to you?"

Jane, who is excited that Maura practically said what her intention of the call was, gladly accepts the direction this conversation is going. "Don't worry about it. I would love to get together with you and get to know each other more. We didn't get to talk about much that night. Does tomorrow night sound okay?"

"I'm actually in New York. I have a home here and in Boston but at the moment I'm living in New York." Maura states and Jane's hopes are dashed. If Maura lived in New York, how could she start a friendship with her? "What about Saturday night? I can get into Boston on Friday and maybe stay for a while."

"That would be great!" Jane declares as the excitement bubbles forth. "I can't wait."

"Okay, I'll call you when I get settled Friday night and we can work out the details then."

"Right. I'll talk to you on Friday. Have a good night Maura." The brunette smiles into the phone and has to fight back the giggle she feels like letting loose.

"Goodnight Jane."

* * *

**Next chapter will be Jane Rizzoli and Maura getting together and Maura trying again to contact Jane Jones.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The build up and the date took all of this chapter. I didn't plan on it becoming this long but it was needed to get to the nitty gritty that is chapter 7. Which should kind of show where this story is going to go. As always thank you for the reviews and follows. Mistakes sadly are my own.**

* * *

"These murders just don't add up." Korsak says as Jane and Frost tape suspect pictures to the board.

"Maybe we shou—" Jane begins but pauses when she sees her mother come in the office with what appears to be a basket. "Hi Ma…what are you doin here?" Jane says with confusion on her face.

"I went to your house after dropping of Lina at school. You know to do a little cleaning." Angela says matter-of-factly as she sets down the basket on Jane's desk.

"MA! I told you that key was for emergencies only!" Jane bellows as she grabs the little envelope that's attached to the clear wrapping around the basket. "Your house was a pig sty. It was an emergency!"

"Did you open this envelope?" The brunette looks at her mother with her best interrogation face. "I…might have…glanced. I had to see if it was meant for you and that the delivery guy didn't get the wrong address."

"I can't believe you Ma!"

Opening the envelope Jane takes out the little card. She takes note of the picture of a ladybug on the front of the card before opening it up. The brunette begins to read:

_'To Jane,_

_Thanks for the memories._

_P.S. I know you had asked for a fruit basket but I also know you aren't much for healthy food. If you look closely, you'll see that the basket of fruit is actually an artfully crafted cake. Enjoy!'_

Jane grins at the card but confusion overtakes her features as she begins to wonder who the card is from.

"Jane I didn't know you were seeing someone? Am I going to meet this gentleman caller?" Angela asks as she sees the smile on her daughter's face. Closing the card, Jane stashes it in her office desk and locks the drawer. "I'm not seeing anyone ma! I don't know who that was from…honestly!" Jane adds in the last word when she sees the disbelieving look her mother gives her.

"Oh Jane has a secret admirer." Frost coos from behind the two women. Growling Jane rolls her eyes as she remembers that Frost and Korsak are in the room as well.

"Frost." Jane warns.

"Could it be the person who sent you the thank you card? I do remember you saying you wanted a fruit basket. What is next? I think you said a massage…maybe you can get one of the sexual nature." Mouthing the last two words so the older Rizzoli wouldn't hear, Frost laughs at his own joke.

"I will kill you and have Pike do the autopsy and no one would ever know who it was because he would jack up all the evidence and now no one gets any of this cake!"

"That's cake?" Korsak finally adds into the conversation. "I didn't say anything Jane. I think I deserve some cake for that."

"Fine, only you get cake Korsak."

* * *

It's well passed quitting time on Friday as Jane types up some reports on her computer. With the new case going nowhere it had kept the three of them later than anticipated. Typing away, Jane's cell phone rings and not taking the time to look at the phone she answers.

"Detective Rizzoli."

"Hi, It's Maura." Jane hears the blonde's voice. "Is this a bad time?"

"Oh no!" Jane yells a little too loudly for the quiet office and the other two men stare at her. Lowering her voice she starts over, "No, it's fine I forgot that I texted you my work phone. I can talk."

"Okay, well I just got settled in here and I was calling to see how we should work tomorrow?"

Jane had been trying to decide all week where she should take the blonde. It was nerve wracking coming up with ideas. Maura was a rich and elegant woman and Jane had no idea what to do. "Uh, I was thinking I could come pick you up and we could go to dinner? Maybe, watch a movie after? I'd suggest going back to my place but knowing my family they'd probably barge right in and that is not my idea of a relaxing night."

Laughing into the phone, Maura gets a flash of a memory of a hectic dinner table with family bustling about. "I know what you mean. Let me give you my address, would seven work for you?"

"Perfect, seven it is."

* * *

"Maura dear. I don't know what was so important that you force me to Face Time with you bu— what happened with your closet? Why are all your clothes strewn about?"

Maura waves her hand at her computer as she walks out of the view of the camera. She enters back in view with a different dress on. "Mother, Jane is going to be here and I don't know what to wear! I don't know if I should wear a dress or something more casual?"

Constance giggles as she watches her daughter frantically run in and out of frame. It makes her happy to see her daughter finally showing signs of life again. She hasn't seen Maura like this since before she married Garrett. "Darling, Jane wont care what you are wearing but from what I know of Jane, which isn't a lot, I would think a nice, edgy skirt and blouse would do."

Not answering her mother, the blonde runs into her closet and moments later, she comes out in a black leather skirt and a colorful blouse. "What about this?"

"You look wonderful darling. Jane will love it."

"Thanks Mother." Maura gives her mother a nervous smile as she fixes her skirt. "Don't be nervous Dear, you both will have a great time."

* * *

"Lina!" Jane calls from her bedroom as she flings the dress she just tried on to the floor. "I need your help."

Her daughter comes into her room and plumps herself down on the bed. "Don't know what to wear?" The little girl asks as her mother pulls on another frumpy looking dress. Scrunching up her face, Lina shakes her head from side to side.

Looking down, Jane's shoulders slump and she nods. "Looks like something I'd wear to go play mahjong."

"What's ma-jing?" Lina calls out as her mother goes back into her closet to find another outfit. Coming back out in black skinny jeans and a loose fitting blouse, the brunette slips on her heels. "It's a game old people play."

Giving her mom a quizzical look. The little girl watches as her mother turns in a circle and holds out her arms. "Huh, what do you think?"

Smiling brightly, Lina answers, "Yes!"

"Finally, lets get you to your grandma's." Jane says as she throws her daughter over her shoulder. "Maybe she'll show you what mahjong is."

* * *

Jane pulls up to the blonde's house almost exactly at seven. Walking up to the door she mentally gives herself a pep talk. Jane fluffs out her hair and then tries in vain to shake off her nervousness as she wiggles her hands about before knocking.

It only takes a moment before the door opens and the blonde comes in view. And when Jane sees her, her heart feels like it stops beating. Jane again is struck with how beautiful the woman that stands in front of her is.

"Jane, come in!" Maura greets the brunette. Stepping aside the blonde ushers the other woman in. As Jane enters, Maura gives Jane a hug and kisses her cheek. "I'm so excited for tonight."

Momentarily stunned from the kiss, Jane doesn't have time to recoup and her words fall haphazardly out of her mouth. "Oh…me…excited too." It sounds like Yoda had come and possessed her body. Retrying Jane forms her words in a more articulate way, "Sorry, What I meant to say was that I am extremely excited for tonight as well."

Maura smiles, "Let me grab my purse and then we can head out."

When the blonde reenters the room she asks Jane a question as they make their way to the door. "Where is your daughter tonight?" Standing at the front steps Jane looks at the blonde. "Oh Lina, she is with my ma."

"Are you close with your mother?"

"Yes, very close." Walking to the car Jane steps in picks up her pace to get in front of the blonde. Opening the car door, she continues "I never appreciated her until I had Lina though. It made me realize why she was a helicopter mom to me. Are you close with your mother?"

Waiting for the brunette to run around the car and into the driver's seat, Maura answers when Jane starts the car. "When I was younger my mother and would go weeks if not months with out talking. It wasn't until I was in my twenties did we become close but now we are inseparable. I'd have to say we only became that way when I moved to get away from my ex."

"Your ex must have been a number then huh?" Jane jokes but doesn't realize that she had put her foot in her mouth until the blonde answers. "You met him at the ceremony so that should answer your question."

"Oh…that was your ex? Jane asks not taking her eyes off the road "Yes. We were never right for each other. I didn't want to be alone and it wasn't the right reason. He wasn't the right person." Maura says matter-of-factly as she stares out of the car window. "Anyway, that is in the past. And right now I like the present. So where are you taking me tonight?"

"Oh it's a surprise." Jane laughs as the blonde narrows her eyes at her. "I guess I'll tell you because we are here."

* * *

After getting settled at the table the two of them get into a comfortable conversation. "You are not a Medical Examiner!" Jane says as her mouth hangs open.

"I was offered the position as Boston's Chief Medical Examiner a little while ago but things happened and I left for New York and I officially declined the position."

"That would mean I would be working with you instead of that jerk Pike." Jane huffs. "That would have been so great!"

"Pike?" Maura's face changes and Jane can see the disgust on it. "I've worked with him before. Highly unprofessional."

"Maybe you could get the job as Chief and take away his title." Jane says optimistically. "Then we could see each other through the day. Judging by how smart you are I bet you would be a great addition to the department. With you there we would have an even higher crime solving rate."

"I do want start working again, maybe I will see if they are open to discussing my terms." Maura smiles at Jane who is grinning from ear to ear. "

Their meals came and went both women enjoying the conversation. Jane telling stories and Maura listening intently and when it was Maura's turn, Jane had been captivated by everything the blonde had said. They both connected in ways that neither of them had with any other person. For most of the night Maura had been memory free and she was glad that she was having an uninterrupted time with Jane.

"And then one time, I was getting Lin—" Jane begins to tell another story about Lina when her phone rings for the third time that night. Fearing something is wrong she apologizes to the blonde before grabbing her phone and looking at the number. "It's my ma. I'm sorry but if I answer it and get her off my back she'll stop calling."

Maura gives a wave off her hand as she encourages the brunette to answer the phone. "I don't mind."

"Ma! I told you I w—what happened?" Jane's voice changes from annoyed to worry as Maura watches the other woman's facial expressions change as well. "Is she okay? How much blood? Like ER kinda blood?"

Fearing that something is wrong with Lina, Maura does something unlike her as she reaches over and grabs the phone from Jane. "Hello Ms. Rizzoli. This is Dr. Maura Isles. I would like to know what happened to Lina so I can further help in this situation."

Listening Maura hears a raucous voice that despite the terror in it sounds familiar. "We were playing and Lina ran into the corner of the table and split her head open. It wont stop bleeding." In her panic, Jane still listens as the blonde calmly tells her mother step by step what to do.

"Now just wait, Jane and I will be there in a bit." Jane hears Maura tell her mother. "Okay? Bye-bye."

Hanging up the phone Jane watches as the blonde begins to take charge. "Right. My house is on the way." She states as she pulls out money from her purse. "Give me your keys and I'll go get your car while you pay. I'll drive us so we can get to my house as fast as possible and I can grab my medical bag." Confused, Jane stares at the other woman. "But you're a dead person doctor?"

"I am not strictly a medical examiner, I am a doctor Jane. Now give me your keys and hurry up."

* * *

**Oh no! Maura is going to Angela's and all the Rizzoli's are going to be there! DUN DUN DUN! Something big is going to happen in the next chapter any guesses? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so very much for all your kind reviews! This chapter was one I wanted to keep writing. I had to cut out a lot of parts but I will put them in the next chapters as to explain more. I was getting off point and to keep this chapter going in the direction I needed it to I kept things out, let's hope I didn't cut too much.**

* * *

After grabbing her bag from her house Maura climbs back into the drivers seat. Peeling off she heads in the direction on Ms. Rizzoli's house. It isn't until Maura parks, does Jane realize that she has not uttered one word since leaving the restaurant. She may have been lost in her own thoughts the whole time but she knows that she didn't tell Maura the directions to this house "How did you know how to get here?" Jane asks as they get out of the car. Walking up the door Maura step falters as she thinks about the question. "I don't know…I just drove."

"Come on, Lina needs us." Jane says ending any further conversation as she grabs Maura's hand. Walking through the door they both hear the mayhem that is happening before they see it. Underneath Jane's feet is Jo Friday barking in sync with Lina's cries of pain. As they enter the kitchen, Jane sees Tommy tripping over ice on the floor that he no doubt had spilled himself. Frankie in his uniform has his crime scene gloves on and Angela is barely holding Lina as she rocks her like a baby.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jane hollers over everybody. And almost immediately everyone in the room goes silent as Jane walks into the kitchen. Maura stands directly behind Jane as to not get in the way. "I have a doctor with me. So everyone needs to get out. EVERYONE!" The brunette screams as she sees her mom pointing to herself silently asking if Jane had meant her as well.

As Jane walks out with the rest of the Rizzoli's, Maura comes around Jane and walks over to the little girl slowly not wanting to frighten her. "Hi Lina. I want to take a look at your ouchie. May I?" And Lina smiles as she shakes her head up and down as she tries her tears. "You were with my momma?" Her words come out choked from crying.

Taking the little girls face in her hands, Maura answers, "Yes I was. We were having dinner." Grabbing a local anesthetic, Maura looks at Lina. "I'm going to put this on your cut, it's going to sting but then it will go numb. Do you know what numb is?"

With an open palm Lina swipes at the strands of hair in her face, "Yes. Are you going to give me stitches?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Maura asks as she applies the anesthetic to the cut. "I got stitches on my finger once. It wasn't bad." Sticking her finger out to the doctor, Lina shows her the little scar. Nodding Maura smiles and holds onto Lina's head.

As Maura begins to thread the absorbable sutures Lina calmly asks, "How's your turtle?" Maura laughs at how relaxed the little girl is. "Tortoise. And he's fine I just fed him some lettuce and strawberries before I went out with your mother."

"Momma was nervous about meeting you. She changed a bunch of times. I think she likes you." Maura feels her stomach drop at the girl's words. Putting away her tools the blonde replies, "I like her too she's a really nice person."

Pulling off her gloves Maura tosses them into the trashcan and the little girl smiles brightly at her. "I hope you come around more. Momma hasn't been this happy in forever. Even before daddy died overseas."

"Oh stinky." The words exit her mouth before she realizes what she has said. And that is when it happens, Maura's knees buckle and the memories flood her mind. Lonely nights without Casey. Lonely nights with Casey. Nights where she would come up with excuses to get away from him. Nights were she wanted him to keep her company. Nights of pure hatred at how her life ended up. Night of hurting from not being who she wanted to be. Wave after wave of memories surge forth, ranging from happy to heartbreaking ones.

Maura watches as the Rizzoli's come running into the kitchen. "We heard Lina and…" The brunette stops as she sees the blonde on the ground. Jane goes to help Maura up and Frankie comes to help as well. For the first time since entering the house Maura has the chance to look at everyone in the room. The Rizzoli's faces are the same as the one's in Jane Jones' memories. Jane Rizzoli's. Everyone and everything is the same. Same family. Same house.

It is all too much for Maura to take in. Too much for her to bare. Looking once more to Jane she reaches out to brace herself before her world fades to black.

* * *

As Maura comes to, Jane has her brothers take Maura upstairs to her old bedroom, as she stays behind to comfort her daughter. After checking up and making sure Lina was okay Jane heads to her childhood room.

"Hey." Jane calls out as she walks in. "How are you?"

Lying on the bed Maura tries to sit up but as the room spins she lays back down. "Better. It must have been all the excitement that got to me." The blonde says which isn't a lie.

"It's okay." Jane comes to sit on the bed next to where Maura lays. Reaching out her hand Jane brushes the hair out of the blonde's face before caressing her cheek. She doesn't even realize what she is doing until Maura places her hand over Jane's. "Your husband he was a soldier?" Maura asks as she points to a picture of a young Jane with a young Private Casey decked out in his Class B Uniform.

Not expecting this question, Jane takes a moment to regroup from the quick change in conversation. "Yes, that was my husband. We met when I was a lot younger, in school and we became best friends. That picture was taken when he graduated Basic Training." And as Jane finishes speaking flashes of images pop into Maura's mind and she has no doubt that Jane is remembering the same things as her.

"I'm sorry." Maura apologizes for both her lose and for asking the question. "Don't be." Jane says as she tugs her hand free of the blondes. "I don't like to dwell that much on losing him. I like to remember the fun times I had with my friend. I'm not sorry because I have those memories." And for Maura she knows what Jane's memories are of Casey and it makes her happy to know that Jane isn't hurting.

"Come on. I should get you home."

* * *

Hours after arriving at Angela's house; Maura, Jane and Lina finally climb into the car. Between Lina's injury and Maura fainting Jane's nerves are wracked from worry. She is tired and the stress she has that the blonde wont ever want to talk to her again sets in. Jane tenses with the stress and grips the steering wheel until her knuckles turn white.

Maura who has been silent since she exited the house looks over at Jane and sees her hands clamped firmly on the wheel. It's the stark contrast of white to pink that catches her eyes, the first time she has noticed the scars on Jane's hand. The picture of a man above her flashes into her head and her stomach flips and she becomes nauseous. It makes her release an agonizing groan.

Jane, who is fraught from worry, takes the sound the blonde has just made as confirmation of her thoughts. "Maura, I'm really sorry about tonight. I understand if my life is to chaotic for you."

"What?" Maura snaps her head up to look at the brunette. "No…no it's not I'm just tired and it was a lot to take in. I just got in to town and didn't sleep much. Don't worry about the fainting or about anything else. Given everything it was a nice night. I had dinner, conversation, a little nap, and I was able to practice my suturing skills." She jokes and it seems so unlike her to do as such but she feels at ease doing so.

Laughing, Jane smiles at the blonde. Raising her voice so her daughter could hear in the backseat Jane asks, "Well if that's the case we never got to dessert or that movie. I was going to do something with Lina tomorrow but I…we would love it if you could join us? Right Lina?"

"YEAH!" Lina screams when she hears her mom ask her. "Come on Maura!"

With all of the night's problems that were plaguing her melting away, Maura looks from Jane to Lina. "Okay." And both mother and daughter scream in unison, "Yay!"

Pulling up to the blonde's house Jane confirms once more, "Tomorrow? I'll call you and tell you the times in the morning?"

Standing with the car door open Maura nods her head, "Yes." As she closes the door she walks back to the back passenger door. Without one thought she waves at Lina before kissing her hand and placing it on the window.

* * *

It's late in the afternoon when Maura meets Jane and Lina outside the ice cream parlor next door to the movie theatre. As she walks up to Jane, Maura can't help but to think how stunning the woman is in her skinny jeans and skull t-shirt. Like the last time, she pulls Jane into a hug and kisses her cheek. Grinning when she feels the other woman kiss back.

"Hello Ms. Lina!" Maura bends down and hugs the little girl as well, and afterwards she checks her stitches. "Already looking better."

Walking in Jane holds the door for the other two. "Lina you want the same thing?" Vigorously shaking her head Lina answers, "Yes, Please."

"Okay, go grab us a table. While Maura and I wait in line. And remember…"

Not looking back Lina skips to the tables, "Don't talk to strangers." Maura laughs at the way the two of them interact. "Sometimes strangers are okay to talk to, I do remember that is how I first ran into you."

"Don't tell her that. I have to instill that strangers are dangerous." Jane smiles as she nudges the blonde with her shoulder. "So, last night when you were stitching Lina up my ma interrogated me about who you were."

"That's where you went off to, I was wondering. Well, what did you tell her?" Maura becomes very curious to Jane's answer. The brunette smirks, "I told her I ran into you a few times and that you cut people up and put them into freezers."

"JANE! You did not?" Maura playfully slaps Jane when she begins to laugh. "Okay, okay, I told her you were a brilliant doctor and a great person. One that I could see becoming my very close friend." Both women are beaming as they stare at each other.

The magical moment is broken when a woman with a whining kid taps Jane on her back. "They asked who's next." The lady says and it breaks their moment.

After getting the desserts they sit down with Lina and begin to eat their ice cream. The conversation is easy and Maura realizes that she has never in her life been this happy before. And Jane can't help but to think of how content she would be if she could do this every weekend with Maura and Lina.

* * *

Walking out of the movie theatre Jane turns on her phone and almost as soon as she does texts and voicemails begin to come in. When she notices that most are from both Frost and Korsak she excuses herself from Maura asking if she can keep an eye on Lina. When she is a good distance away she listens to one of the voicemails.

"Jane, we need you to come in ASAP. We found a body in the park it has similarities to…it has similarities to Hoyt. Jane I'm so—" And before she can hear Frost finish his sentence the voicemail ends.

She can't breath for a few moments as her world goes still. Focusing on inhaling air in and exhaling it out, Jane does not even notice Maura and Lina playing tag. As her panic dissipates she becomes aware that she needs to get Lina somewhere safe. Dialing her brother's number she makes her plan known when her brother answers.

Running up to the other two she looks at her daughter. "Lina, we have to go. I have to take you to Uncle Frankie's but we have to pick up Grandma and Uncle Tommy, so we have to hurry."

"Jane, what's wrong?" Maura asks when she notices the brunette's unease. "Jane tell me!"

"I can't right now but I will, I promise. Can I call you later?" Jane says as she lifts her daughter up and backs away from the blonde. "Yes. Call me please."

And with that Maura watches as Jane runs to her car while holding on tight to Lina.

* * *

**I didn't put Maura's reaction after she left Jane and Lina that night but it will come. Right now Maura is just in the moment not understanding what it all means. Maura doesn't really have the time to think about what is happening and now Jane is going to need a place to go to, right? Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this one is a bit longer as I didn't see the need to cut it into two different chapters. Mistakes are mine but the characters are not. Thank you for the reviews/follows/favs.**

* * *

Loading her mother and Tommy into the car as fast as she could Jane turns the cherry back on. Ignoring her brother the whole way as he complains about his missed date with a "hottie." If it wasn't such a crucial moment Jane would have probably yelled at him and kicked him out of the car.

As the adrenaline pumped throughout her veins, Jane parks the car and quickly gets out of the vehicle and grabs Lina as she runs up the apartment stairs to her brother's home. "Thank you so much Frankie!" Jane hugs her brother and deposits Lina into his arms. "I know you didn't want to call in but I would never trust any officer with Lina and ma."

"I know Janie, I want to be at your side but I know you would worry about them if I was."

"I will call you and let you know what is happening. You check in with me too, okay?" Jane says as she looks around the hallway. "Got get 'em Janie. Be safe."

"You too. Take good care of my girl. Lock the doors." Jane kisses her daughter once more. Taking a moment the two siblings lock eyes, silently reassuring each other that everything will be okay.

* * *

Jane swaggers into the precinct as she feels the detective side take over. This is her element, and nothing will get in her way. Bypassing the elevators, Jane takes the stairs to get to her floor faster.

"Janie." Korsak says when he sees the brunette. "We've been working non-stop since we suspected it was Hoyt." Shaking her head to signal that she heard Jane asks, "What do we got?"

Turning on his iPad Frost begins to fill in Jane. "Not much, James Stern. Found him in the park with his throat slit. Pike said his body was abnormally cold." As Frost speaks, Korsak comes over with the files from the crime scene and Pike and hands them to Jane. "James and his wife we reported missing two years ago. Domestic violence charges were against him, James was the main suspect in the case. The theory was that he killed his wife, hid the body, and then fled but now we know that isn't the case."

Going to sit at her desk the brunette ask, "Did we run all the Jane Does in the morgue?" Frost shakes his head and slides her the files that Pike sent up with the Jane Doe descriptions. "And you guys are sure that it looks like Hoyt?"

"Yes." Korsak nods and Jane knows he doesn't want to bring up the first case dealing with Hoyt.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time talking." Jane declares as she turns on her monitor and begins to work.

Hours pass with no results before Jane gets a call, "Frankie, is everything okay?" She asks worried for Lina's safety.

"Not really. Janie, I tried to stop him…Tommy left. He said he was going to go on his date." Frankie informs his sister with a bit of a shaky voice, scared that Jane would be disappointed with him.

"Shit! Tommy is such a pain in my ass!" Jane growls into the phone before she hangs up.

Standing up, Jane looks to the other two who are already watching her make her way to the elevator. "I'll be back."

* * *

Settling down with a glass of wine, Maura turns on the living room TV. Since the afternoon, Maura's thoughts have been on Jane. She had seen the fear in Jane's eyes and she was worried for the brunette.

"A body was found earlier today in a neighborhood park, a disclosed source has informed us that it may be the work of the serial killer Charles Hoyt. More on this story when we return." Maura is snapped out of her thoughts as she hears the newscaster speak. As the news goes to commercial, Maura is overwhelmed with the memories.

_Adrenaline courses through her veins as she pulls up to the abandoned house. She is close to solving this case, finding the missing wife. Close to catching Charles Hoyt. There is no time to wait; waiting will mean Melissa will die. _

_Pulling out her gun she makes her perimeter check, as she circles the yard she hears the faint crying. Coming up on a basement door the cries become louder. 'This is it.' She thinks, 'It's over!'_

_Grabbing her flashlight she slowly descends the steps into the darkened basement. Not even making it all the way down the stairs she sees the woman. 'Melissa.' She says relived that the missing wife is alive. And before she can realize what her next step will be she feels the wood break over her and she is out._

_She doesn't know how long she is out. She just knows it was long enough for her gear and gun to be stripped and for her to be tied up. For the first time Jane hears Charles Hoyt's voice and it makes her stomach drop, "Jaaaaaane. Wake up, Jane…It's time." Still dizzy from the wood slamming down on her, she looks around to see what Hoyt is talking about._

_ As she notices Melissa's eyes close in fear she tries to understand what is happening but it is too late. The scalpel pierces her left palm and pins her to the ground. At first the adrenaline and shock keep her from registering pain. But as the second scalpel slams down so does the agony. It's all that she can think of. When she sees the third scalpel appear she resolves to the fact she is going to die. She welcomes it. Takes comfort when she feels the blade slice the skin on her neck._

_ Disappointment sets in when she hears the gunshots ring out. Her misery will not end now. Watching Korsak as he throws off his jacket and kneels down next to her. It breaks her, she is weak, and she is nothing. 'It hurts! It hurts!' she cries out not caring who hears. And the wailing that comes out of her is heard. Heard from all the responding officers outside clearing the yard._

Maura can't believe what she has just remembered. It couldn't be real it had to be Jane's nightmare. But the scars on Jane's hands make it proof that it was real. Shaking off the pain in her hands, Maura watches as the news plasters the picture of Charles Hoyt on the screen and it makes her burn with anger and pain.

There is a loud knock at the door and it makes the blonde jump. Running to the door she looks out the window before releasing the breath she had been holding.

"Jane." Maura throws her arms around the detective. "I'm so glad you came over."

"I can tell." Jane jokes. "I just needed to get away from everything and I thought here would be a good place."

"You are always welcome here." Maura moves to the side letting in the brunette. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"I'm good thanks, just wanted to come over and talk." Jane follows the blonde to the couch, noticing the news story that is scrolling the bottom of the screen. "Can we turn this off?"

Maura scrambles for the remote, fearing that Jane might clam up or run away. "Sorry."

"Earlier today…I'm sorry about that. I told you my life was chaotic. I still would understand if you never wanted to see me again." The brunette gives Maura a sad smile. "Never." And that one word brightens Jane's world.

"I want to tell you something but I'm scared that it would make you afraid, make you not want to be friends."

Scooting closer Maura grabs for Jane's hand. She knows what Jane wants to tell her but she can see that the brunette is hesitant to speak. "Do you have to be anywhere tonight?"

"Not really." Jane answers, she has given up trying to find Tommy and she doesn't want to recheck the files for the hundredth time. "I can't go back to work right now. It's just too much."

Standing up Maura reaches out for Jane. Watching as Jane's eyebrows rise in confusion. "Trust me." Maura says and reaches for Jane again, this time the brunette takes her hand. Maura begins to lead Jane to her darkened bedroom.

As they enter she guides Jane to the bed and tells her to sit. When Jane does as the blonde has asked, Maura sits as well. "Are you going to turn on the lights or is this your way of seducing me into taking off my clothes?" Jane nervously jokes as her heart slams into her chest.

The words do spark something in the blonde but she knows now is not the time to ponder why. "I can tell you are nervous about what you want to tell me. Being in the dark in a comfortable atmosphere will help make you feel less vulnerable to judgment."

"This will make it easier to tell you." And Jane takes a moment before she begins.

* * *

Maura wakes a few hours later to the dark bedroom. She can feel the other woman's arms wrapped around her. It was a mirrored image of how they had fallen asleep after Jane had shared her darkest moments. Maura could tell that Jane wasn't used to being the one comforted. But through the tears both had found a connection that neither had ever felt before.

There is a light buzzing and then a ringing before Jane wakes up. She slowly retracts her arms and searches her pockets for her cell phone.

"Rizzoli…Hey Frost. What do you mean? I'm not home Frost. Okay, I'll call you when I get there." Maura hears Jane's side of the conversation. Hanging up Jane looks over to the blonde. "My brother Tommy is at my house, my partner tracked his cell phone. I have to go see what's going on, my mom is calling my partners now."

"I'm going with you." Maura declares as she gets up to get ready. Jane does the same, "I don't think that is a good idea Maur."

Maura would have probably listened to Jane if she wouldn't have used a nickname but it's so endearing that she has to go to make sure Jane is safe. "No, I'm going with you and that is final."

"Fine but you are waiting in the car."

* * *

Climbing up the steps to her home she finds her house key. "Tommy?" The brunette calls out as she enters her home. "Tommy, I swear! If you are having sex with some skank in my bed I will kill you myself."

Opening her bedroom door she immediately sees her brother tied up on the floor. Running over she tries to untie him but before she can she hears the click of a gun.

"Sit down." The voice is eerily calm. Sitting down, Emily Stern throws a pair of handcuffs down to the detective. "Put these on. DO IT!" The woman yells as Jane hesitates.

"Hoyt said it would be harder than this; but all I had to do was prop my husband's body on a park bench, go on a date with your ridiculously stupid brother and you come running right to me."

As Jane tries in vain to wiggle out of the cuffs she replies "He killed your husband, didn't he Emily?" Jane tries to provoke Emily to come closer.

"It's not a relationship you would understand." Emily says trying to silence the brunette.

"I understand it Emily. I once hated the relationship I was in, hated myself, hated life. I know what it's like to drift through life not feeling. But it all can change…for the better."

"SHUT UP!" Emily screams as she points the gun at Tommy. Ripping off the tape that sticks to his mouth she says, "I want you both to be able to say goodbye."

Time freezes for the detective as she hears the honeyed voice of the blonde, "Jane?" Everyone looks to Maura as she pushes open the bedroom door. Not sparing any moment Jane charges Emily and knocks her to the ground. Wrestling the gun from her she shoots at the woman, killing her instantly.

* * *

When everyone had given statements and had been cleared by the paramedics Jane, Maura and Tommy head over to Angela's house.

As Tommy sits in the back Jane glares at him from the passenger seat as Maura drives. "Do you see how your stupid actions put all of us in danger? Maura could have been hurt or killed!"

"No one asked you to come save me and _YOU_ made the decision to bring Maura."

Turning as far as the seatbelt will let her Jane jabs her finger in the air towards Tommy, "First of all, you were trying to get laid in my home, MY BED!" Jane screams "And second if you wouldn't have snuck out for your date with that freak, Maura would never had been put in danger in the first place."

Shrugging of the guilt Tommy hangs his head, "No one got hurt Janie."

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! You don't get it do you? What if I would have been there with Maura? What if I had brought Lina back home thinking everything was all right? Two people who I care about could have been killed."

Tommy flares his chest, he knows he has screwed up but like always he is unwilling to accept it. "What is she like your girlfriend?" He snarls out, knowing that this comment will bother Jane. "When did I become less than family? You treat her better than me! I was the one tied up with a gun pointed to my face!"

It takes everything that Jane has to not unbuckle her seatbelt and beat Tommy to a pulp. Instead she looks him straight in the eye before speaking; "I don't want you near me or Lina not until you get your life together. You put us all at risk with your stupid ideas and schemes." Turning around she settles in her seat. "When we get to Ma's I want you to pack your things and get out." Shaking her head in disappointment Jane says the thing that she knows will hurt Tommy the most, "You are more like Dad than I ever thought you would be."

* * *

Maura pulls up to Angela's house and puts the car in park. Up to this point the blonde had been a fly on the wall silently observing the two siblings in their argument. But as Tommy violently pushes the car door open and slams it shut, Maura reaches over to place her hand on Jane's thigh to keep her from reacting.

"Jane." She says soothingly. "Just take a moment to calm down before going in there. Lina shouldn't see the two of you fighting." And with those words Jane finally does as Maura has asked. "I just don't get how stupid he can be sometimes."

"People make foolish decisions all the time Jane. What you do for a living should show you that." Maura takes her hand away from the brunette's thigh and reaches for the keys.

"He brought a killer into my home. How am I supposed to bring home Lina and feel secure in my own house?" If Jane wasn't a strong woman she may have cried a little thinking how vulnerable she feels.

Even as socially inept as Maura is, she knows what she is about to offer isn't what someone normally does after knowing a person for a few days, but she can't help to feel connected to Jane somehow. "You and Lina can stay in my guest house? It has an alarm and my whole property is gated." She watches as Jane gives her a quizzical face. "You could stay as long as you wanted; a night, two, or 365 nights. However long until you felt safe enough to go home. It would be up to you."

The blonde watches as the detective considers her proposition. "I couldn't put you out like that. I have already made your life a mess."

Maura again reaches over to the brunette. Placing her hand over Jane's, "It wouldn't bother me at all Jane. Actually, I have been alone for quiet some time now and the company would be truly welcomed."

Smiling at the blonde, Jane turns her hand over and squeezes the other woman's hand. "It would only be for a few nights. A week tops."

"However long you need Jane." Maura grins as Jane opens the car door and calls to her when she doesn't move to go in the house, "Come on, let's go grab Lina."

* * *

**I did a different take on I'm Your Boogie Man and I also used Tommy instead of Frankie. I didn't want to follow the show to closely it is an AU after all. AND now we have Jane "moving" in but not for long. This isn't going to be one of those stories where they fall in love in a week. We still have some more drama before these two live happily ever after. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took so long updating; I was lazy on writing this chapter. This one is just fluff before the storm. Next chapter is going to have the memories and other things coming into play. I don't know when Rizzles will actually happen, it might be in the next chapter OR after the big dramatic parts. Let me know what you guys think. I am open to ideas. Sorry to anyone who thinks this chapter is boring, I was kind of bored writing it. So I thank you all for reading it!**

* * *

A week turned into two, which turned into three and so forth and so forth. It had been nearing two months when Jane finally noticed that she had completely given up on finding a new home. She lost her self in moments with Lina and Maura and when she did remember all the houses she was meaning to check she would put it off for later. Later had come, and now Jane was reluctant to start with house hunting but she was out of excuses. All the excuses would never make sense if Jane were to tell Maura why they had not moved out yet.

One big excuse was Maura herself. She was so kind, so giving. Lina had grown so attached to the blonde that Jane was scared that it would upset her little girl. It also seemed that Maura had also grown attached as well. It was in fact Maura's idea to use the guesthouse as more for storage for Jane and Lina's belongings. It came after the two had slowly migrated to the main house after nights of Maura asking if they would like to have "slumber parties", which consisted of popcorn and movies. What started out as weekend slumber parties, progressed to keeping a few things in the house that both the Rizzoli's would need. Which ended up with them plain out moving into the main house.

And as Jane watches the blonde and Lina play tea party, she can't help but think that moving would break everyone's heart. But she knows she should make the break sooner than later before it becomes too hard. "Would you like some more tea Princess Maura?" Lifting the little kettle Lina asks as she shakes the hair from her face. "Oh, yes please Princess Stinky."

The little girl laughs as she pretends to pour tea into Maura's cup. From the couch Jane calls to Maura, "Hey Princess Maura, how'd you know she likes to be called Stinky?"

Even if she's heard Jane use it numerous times since moving in, it has taken all she has not to use it more. It's ingrained in her to call Lina that name. She fights many things that come natural to her to not over step her boundaries with Jane or Lina.

"I've heard you use it many times and I guess it slipped. I'm sorry." Maura says unsure if she has indeed overstepped. "Don't worry about it Maur, I like when you use it. Casey never liked it." Maura continues to play with Jane's daughter but absentmindedly replies, "I know."

Jane walks over to the two playing tea party and sits on the ground. "How do you know that?" she asks while playing with an empty toy plate. Maura feels the hives begin to form, "I just guessed. Seems like it was just a name between you and Lina."

"Hmmm, then why are you getting hives?" Jane questions the blonde when she sees the redness appear. Since her time here, Jane has come to notice that when Maura lies, hives immediately appear on her chest.

"I…I…it's." Maura stammers as she begins to breath heavily. "Maura! It's okay I was just riling you up." Jane reaches out both hands to cup Maura's face. "I'm living in your home. If you would like to keep some things private I understand."

The blonde's breathing begins to slow as she peers into the other woman's eyes, "It's not that Jane, I would love to tell you everything but some times I think if I were to ever open up about things you would leave me. I've never had a best friend before." Maura cups a hand over one of Jane's. It is true she would tell Jane everything if she was sure Jane would believe her, stay with her, want her. It's days like these where the blonde feels maybe she doesn't just love Jane as a friend but maybe as something more.

"Maur, whenever you want to talk to me okay? About anything, I will never leave you. No matter what! I haven't had a friend like you before, you're my best friend too." Not uttering a word Maura just nods.

* * *

Sitting down to dinner the three begin to say what they are thankful for the day. It's something Angela had done when Jane was little and something she does with Lina when she is actually home for dinner.

"I'm thankful that my Maura let me feed Bass today." Lina begins as she stuffs a bite into her mouth unable to wait for the others to say what they are grateful for.

"Hey!" Jane eyes her daughter and the girl drops her fork. "Oh, let her Jane. She's hungry and if she is scolded about food it might make her develop an eating disorder."

"Fine." Pouting, Jane narrows her eyes at the other two at the table. "I am thankful for food."

"Jane, You cannot continuously use the same thing." Maura shakes her head from side to side.

Letting out a disapproving moan Jane begins again, "I might develop an eating disorder if you keep scolding me." She finishes it up with an overly dramatic sad face but stops when she sees it isn't getting her anywhere. "Alright, alright. I am thankful for days like today where we can relax and have fun together."

"Oh Jane." Maura raises her hand to her chest. "I am thankful that the both of you have come into my life and that we can be together." Jane grins and Maura smiles as they both lock eyes.

"Finally!" They simultaneously look at the little girl shoving food in her mouth. "I fhought you guy-ves would never stop." When saying the 'P' on the word 'stop' food shoots from Lina's mouth.

"Lina!" Jane scolds her daughter. "Don't be rude and don't talk with your mouth full." She finishes and looks to the blonde with an apologetic smile.

"Like mother, like daughter." Maura giggles as she sees the look the other woman gives her in reply.

Changing the subject Jane begins the same topic she has been pushing every night since learning of Pike's retirement. "Have you thought about moving back for good and taking the position?"

Getting up from her seat at the table Maura walks to the fridge and pulls out sparkling apple cider. "I have." She answers and doesn't say any more than that.

Grabbing three flutes from the cabinets she pours the cider in one before pulling out a bottle of Prosecco and pouring it into the two remaining flutes. Coming back to the table she sets the cider that is in her right hand in front Lina and then hands Jane her flute. As she sits back down she looks towards Jane who has grown eager to know the blonde's answer. "Well?"

"I got the call earlier when you went to the store with Lina. They accepted my offer and I officially start next week." Maura says as she holds up her flute and grins when she sees Jane smile with warmth.

"To Maura!" Jane says lifting her flute and encourages Lina to do the same. Both Jane and Maura laugh ecstatically when Lina grabs her flute of cider and screams with a mouthful of food, "Yay! My Maura!"

* * *

It's Monday morning when Maura rounds the corner and bumps into the brunette. "Sorry." Jane grabs onto Maura keeping her from falling. "You're up early." Maura states as she walks over to serve a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I wanted to make you coffee and breakfast for your first day."

Sitting down at the kitchen table Maura smiles at the brunette, "That's very kind of you Jane."

"No problem." Jane waves off the other woman. Grabbing the ingredients from the fridge, the brunette asks with her back turned to Maura, "Are you excited for today?"

"Yes, I haven't worked since before…my accident." The blonde says dropping her head to speak more to the table then to Jane. Raising her eyes she makes contact with Jane's. "I'm more sad than excited, I am used to taking Stinky to school and picking her up. I don't want to leave her."

"I know how you feel. It will be hard the first few days but it will be great when you get home at nights and she is so happy to see you. On the bright side you going back to work makes my ma happy."

Maura shakes her head not understanding why her going back to work would make Jane's mother happy. "Why is that Jane?"

"She has been complaining that she misses Stinky and now she gets do spend more time with her since she will be taking over what you were doing."

Setting down the plate full of food, Jane takes a seat next to Maura. "Eat up! You don't want to be late for your first day."

* * *

Maura's first day was equally painful as it was enjoyable. With transitioning into a new job and Pike shadowing her every move, Maura's day was unenjoyable to say the least. It also didn't help matters when Detective Crow used every pick up line ever known to hit on Maura throughout the day. The only saving grace was Jane. Whenever the detective had the time, she would check in with Maura making the blonde's day better.

As she walks into the door with the pizza in hand she calls up the staircase, "Lina sweetie! I'm home." Rounding the hall she comes into the front room and sees Angela watching TV. "Watching Bill O'Reilly Angela?"

"Yes, I just love this huge plasma TV of yours. Everything is so big on it. I get to see his face better. He has the most beautiful Irish blue eyes." Standing, Angela gushes. "They look like contacts." Maura replies while setting the pizza on the kitchen table.

"No!" The older woman says disbelievingly. "Yeah, Paris Hilton wears them too. I read that somewhere in a magazine."

"You don't seem like the person who reads tabloids?" Angela questions the other woman. "Oh, I usually don't, but your daughter has been leaving them around the house and I picked one up the other day and it was captivating. But don't tell Jane that."

Running into the room Lina brushes the unruly hair from her face. "Don't tell momma what?" she asks a little out of breath.

Walking over to the little girl Maura grabs Lina and begins tickling her. "That nosy little children get tickled." Only stopping when Lina screams for her to do so. "Go sit at the dinner table, I brought home pizza." Looking to the older woman Maura asks, "You are welcome to stay if you would like."

"That is nice of you but I'm meeting Tommy for dinner. He got a job you know? I know Jane doesn't want to hear anything about Tommy but maybe you could let her know that he took whatever she told him to heart and that he is sorry."

"I will Angela. Go and have a great time with Tommy." The blonde walks Angela to the door. "I will see you tomorrow after work. If I get held up I'll call you but so far it will be the same time."

Hugging Maura, Angela waves her off. "Don't worry about it my girl. I'll cook you dinner tomorrow; some chicken gnocchi and we can have some wine. You can tell me about how work is going." And Maura cannot contain the smile that appears on her face. "That sounds lovely Angela."

* * *

It's well into the night when Jane comes home. _Home _she thinks to herself while she pins in the alarm code. This house has truly become her home and when she comes her after work all she can think is that her day is complete. Walking up the stairs Jane opens the door to the guest room that is now a kid's room. Pausing when she doesn't see her daughter. Worry sets in as Jane runs to Maura's bedroom. Not bothering to knock she runs through the open door.

The brunette stops in her tracks when she sees her daughter sound asleep and snuggled up to the blonde. Quietly backing away, Jane makes it just outside the door when she hears Maura's velvety voice.

"Jane?"

The brunette walks back into the bedroom. "Yeah, it's me I was just wondering where Lina was." Jane says into the moonlit room.

"Sorry, we missed each other today and I told Stinky she could sleep in here."

"That's okay. Goodnight Maur." The brunette begins to walk back out. "Jane!" Maura says loudly in a stage whisper. Walking back in Jane waits for the blonde to continue. "I…was…if you want you can sleep in here with us." Maura stammers out.

"I couldn't impose like that Maura. This is your room I've already taken over your home I should at least leave you this room." Jane jokes. "It's no problem Jane. Go get ready for sleep and come back here. I have the alarm set and everything."

"Alright." The brunette enthusiastically says as she hurries out of the room. Jane re-enters a few minutes later and finds the blonde has fallen back asleep. Sliding in the bed Jane tries to ignore the butterflies that flutter in her stomach. And for once it doesn't take long for the brunette to fall fast asleep.

Maura wakes in the middle of the night and she can't help the smile that appears. It has been so long since feeling this kind of warmth, especially with Lina burrowed into her side and Jane's hand on her stomach. Sure, the brunette's arm was thrown over the little girl but it was settled on her body in such a natural way. To Maura it seems like such a luxury, sleeping next to someone again. She hadn't realized how much she was starved for human closeness, for that feeling of someone beside her in the darkness. And for the first time in her life, Maura finally felt home.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Again, next chapter we'll get back on track with the memories and blah, blah, blah. I should have it up by Saturday…hopefully.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here we are, the dreaded drama. Had a few ideas where I was going to take this chapter so a big thank you Drielly Karine-BRASIL, for your input in guiding me on what avenue I should take. Thank you all for the reviews and follows.**

* * *

As Lina and Jane slowly took over Maura's bedroom, so did they take over the doctor's heart. When the doctor was at work all her thoughts where on Lina and how the little girl was doing at school. If she was okay, did she like school? Did she have friends that treated her right? If her thoughts weren't on Lina, they were on Jane, always wondering if the detective was being safe? Was she eating properly? Maura's mind and heart had unintentionally wrapped itself around the whole Rizzoli family.

Many months had passed since Maura had started working again and every night was spent as bonding time with Angela and occasionally with the Rizzoli brothers. Tommy would stop in almost weekly and according to him life couldn't be better. He had successfully obtained and held his job (the longest in his life) and was saving up to propose to his girlfriend Lydia. It was during their weekly chess game that Tommy shared a secret that he hadn't told anyone else. The reason he wanted to marry Lydia was because she was pregnant with his baby. Maura was ecstatic to share with him a secret, even telling Tommy that if he needed anything at all that he could as her of it.

Frankie on the other hand, seemed to be on a "dry spell" with the "ladies". Maura had found this information out when she had offered to help with repairing Frankie's motorcycle. It was over Sunday dinner (another one that Jane had missed) when Frankie had mentioned to Angela that he was going to take his motorcycle to Giovanni. Since that meal, Frankie and Maura would slowly work on the bike during nights that Frankie actually had off. Idol chitchat would always ensue and in that time the two had become closer than Maura had ever expected. This had been the reason why on Frankie had stopped by Jane's desk to talk to her on his way out.

"Janie?" Frankie says trying to get his sister to look away from his computer. "I need to talk to you about something."

Waving her hand in a circular motion, Jane prompts her brother to continue as she herself continues to type away. "I was…thinking…you know…I have been…" Frankie stumbles over his words as he tries to hide his embarrassment.

Still not making eye contact Jane growls, "Get it out Frankie."

"Well, I have been spending time with Maura no—" He starts but Jane rudely interrupts him, "Everyone has been Frankie, so has Ma and Tommy. What's your point?"

"If you would stop cutting me off I could get it out!" The guy speaks a bit more abrasive but also tries not to piss off his sister. "I want to ask Maura out."

"WHAT?" Jane finally stops what she is doing to look at her little brother. "No, nonono…no. HELL NO!" She yells catching the attention of some of the officers milling around. "Absolutely not."

"Janie!" Frankie looks at his sister with puppy dog eyes. "Come on I have been on such a dry spell with the ladies."

"So you just want to use Maura for sex?" Jane grits her teeth and for a moment Frankie fears she could possibly pull her gun on him.

"No!" He honestly answers. "She is brilliant…sexy…she knows how to fix a motorcycle…she's—"

"Kind and caring…amazing…" Jane stares at her desk, and Frankie can see her deep in thought, and he notices the blush form on his sister's cheeks. "Frankie, she is my friend and I don't want you to do it…but I am not going to hold her back from happiness."

And Frankie does not miss the fact that Jane had mentioned Maura's happiness and not his. It doesn't take a genius like Maura to know that Jane's hesitation isn't because Maura is Jane's friend but something more.

"Alright, it is just about sex." Frankie lies. "I just really wanted to get laid."

"Frankie! STOP!" Jane makes a disgusted face. "That's my friend and you are my brother! I don't want to hear this."

"I wasn't thinking properly. I'm sorry." He gives his sister a small but sad smile. "Not only are you her friend but you are living with her and you guys are happy. I don't want to step in and ruin anything."

"Thanks, Frankie." Jane is more than happy to hear that her brother is backing off from asking Maura out. "Don't mention it sis."

"Oh, but maybe you could mention a good prostitute from your undercover days." Frankie jokes and watches his sister's face scrunch up again in revulsion before she starts laughing, "I'll ask Rondo to hook you up with Cruella."

"She sounds captivating Janie." Her little brother makes his way to the hall. "Tell him to bring her to Sunday dinner."

* * *

Crawling into bed next to Maura, Jane snuggles into the covers and comes to rest along Maura's side. It has become natural for the both of them to sleep in bed together. This arrangement had started a week after Maura started working and it has never been brought up in discussion nor has the way it makes either of them feel about it.

Maura looks up from her book as Jane flicks on the TV, "Lina did her homework but she needs you to sign her permission slip for her field trip. I set it on the table, so when you wake up you need to take care of that."

"Okay, thank you Maur." The blonde puts her book down and turns off the lamp next to her bed, before turning on her side. And like every night, Jane scoots so her arm is lying against Maura's back. "Frankie and you are getting close huh?"

The blonde lets out a long exhale before she begins, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"He wanted to ask you out." Jane blurts out before she can stop herself. She had planned to keep what her and her brother talked about quiet but it just slipped. "WHAT?" Maura turns and sits up now fully engrossed in the conversation.

"Today, he came to ask me if that was okay and everything."

"Well…what…what did you say?" The blonde asks, eager to know what Jane had told Frankie. "I said no at first…but I realized it wasn't up to me. It's your choice."

"That's good." Maura says glad that Jane was opposed to the idea. It gave her hope that the brunette maybe reciprocated her feelings. It wouldn't be a crazy notion, it was Maura's impression that Jane had feelings for her friend Emily when she was younger and that maybe Jane could have feelings for her too.

"So you would want to go out with Frankie?" Jane asks when she mistakenly takes the blonde's response for hope in her brother's affections. "No!" Maura says quickly before sliding back down into the covers. Reaching out her arm and pulling Jane into her she further explains, "No, I am not looking for a relationship with any man right now." She answers as honestly as she can. And the blonde's answer breaks the unease Jane has felt since her discussion with Frankie.

"Yeah, neither am I." Jane settles against the other woman as she watches Maura drift off into sleep.

* * *

_"NOOOOOO!" She screams out in pain as the second blade pierces into her hand. "GOD NO! Please God! HEEELLLLLP ME!" _

_"Now Jane, we both know God can't save you now. You're mine to do as I please with. I want you to beg Janie. Beg me to stop." Hoyt's voice is more than frightening as he hovers over her. "I want to hear my name roll off your tongue." He whispers in her ear while rubbing his nose into her hair. _

_Pulling out the third scalpel, she welcomes her fate. "Just kill me." He smiles at her and rakes his fingers down her left arm and pulls at her wrist. "HOYT!" She screams giving into his request. When he pulls away and reaches for the scalpel she whispers a silent prayer for it to be quick._

Maura is startled awake when she hears the familiar gunshot of Korsak's gun. Since Jane had moved into her home the memories had been scarce and when she did have them it was mostly when she was awake. They would pop into her mind as déjà vu more than a full memory; it had been months since she had a dream like this.

Looking around, Maura sees the brunette's eyes on her. Maura looks into Jane's eyes and she knows the answer to the question in her mind. _She heard_. She has heard what Maura had been dreaming and now the brunette knows.

"I can explain." Maura starts but Jane is quick to cut her off. "What the fuck Maura?" Jane dodges the blonde's hand as it goes to reach for her. Standing she stares straight at Maura. "Why?"

"It's not something I asked for! It just happened." Maura tries to explain but again Jane doesn't let her finish. "Like hell it just happened! For someone who never talks about her past, you are sure quick to look into mine!"

"What?" Maura asks a little confused.

"Don't act like you didn't look me up in the police records and see my statements. Did you stalk me from the moment you met me?" Jane accusingly points her finger at the blonde. "How did you even get into them? They were sealed documents. What did you throw money at someone and they were just thrilled to help you?"

Maura rises to her knees and crawls on them to the end of the bed. "No! Jane no! I didn't do any of that. See." She vigorously pulls down the collar of her nightshirt to show Jane her neck. "I didn't Jane."

But Jane isn't thinking clearly in this state of mind. She feels violated and weak. "You fucking liar!" She yells as she steps back from Maura. "You took this way too far Maura!'

"For someone who never speaks of her worst moments, and yes I know what they are for you, you sure as hell snooped into mine." Jane continues to yell but stops when Maura who is crying begins. "What…what do you want to know…Jane? WHAT!" She chokes out, not bothering to wipe the tears that flow so freely from her eyes.

"That I killed my baby when I fell down? That I myself almost died? That I had to have major surgery and blood donations to live? That I was in abusive relationship? That before you, there were times that I didn't want to live anymore?" She looks pleadingly at the brunette, "Is that what you wanted to know Jane? Does that make you happier to know that?"

It makes Jane cower for a moment but she rights herself and returns the question, "I don't know, did it make you happier to dig into my past?"

And before either of them can get another word out they hear a teary little voice, "Momma? Maur?" Lina asks whipping at the hair that is plastered to her face with tears. "Why are you yelling?"

Calming herself, Jane kneels down to her daughter's height. "No reason Stinky. I need you to grab a pair of clothes and put your shoes on, okay? Once you do that then meet me at the front door."

Not moving her head, the little girl's eyes shift to Maura. "But I don't want to leave my Maura." The blonde chokes back her tears as she watches Jane whisper something into Lina's ear and then the little girl walks to Maura and hugs her thighs as the blonde kneels on the bed. "I love you, my Maura." And at this the woman does begin to cry. "I love you too Princess Lina."

When the little girl leaves Jane looks to Maura and she can see the brunette has tears in her eyes. "You have one more chance to come clean and then we're leaving. So think carefully, did you look into my files or look into me period?"

"No." Maura says with such conviction that for a moment, Jane believes her. "Liar." Jane says under her breath as she walks out of the room.

* * *

Jane and Lina wait in front of the big wooden door for the person inside to answer. The door swings open mere seconds before Jane goes the knock again, almost punching her brother in the face.

"Wow!" Frankie screams as he dodges his sister's hand. "You almost got me slugger."

It's close to four in the morning when Jane reaches her brother's apartment. She would have just used her key but since Lina was with her she didn't want to chance anything. "Come in, I was just going to go running before heading in for my shift."

"Oh." Jane looks a bit crestfallen as she looks to the floor. Frankie finally takes in his sister and niece's appearance and states, "But I'm guessing this isn't a happy visit being that it's four and you both look in the state you're in…what happened?"

Looking down to her daughter Jane sees that she is still sleepy, "Hey Stinky, why don't you go and watch TV in Uncle Frankie's bed." Nodding her head, Lina makes her way to the bedroom. While Frankie makes some coffee Jane sits at the small table in his kitchen.

"So Janie, what's goin' on?"

"I don't know Frankie, I messed up…really messed up." Jane says, as remorse sets in. "I went off and I don't know if I was in the right."

"Why don't you tell me everything from the beginning and I will help ya decide." Her brother comes and sits at the table and grabs for her shoulder.

After Jane recounts what had occurred just hours before, Frankie stares down at the table deep in thought. "Let me get this straight," Frankie begins. "You sleep in Maura's bed…with Maura? And you threw all of what you had away because she found out what happened with Hoyt?"

"First of all, I don't 'sleep' with _her._" Jane makes the quotes much more drastically then needed to prove a point before she continues. "Second, I don't know what we had Frankie. It was a weird friendship that I probably ruined with my outburst. And third, she didn't just find out…well I don't think she did." Jane cups her face with her hands as if she can erase everything that happened from her mind. "She said she didn't look into my files and you know she can't lie; but she knew stuff that only I know, stuff that's in those sealed files Frankie."

"Well did she say how she knew?" Frankie stands to pour more coffee for himself before silently asking Jane if she wanted a refill. Shaking her head to indicate that she would she plays with the cup before answering. "I sort of didn't let her explain…I was so sure that she was lying that I didn't let her speak."

"Jane, you need to go back to her and hear her out. Plus, you need to grab some different clothes because you can't go to work in pajamas."

"I know little brother, I just don't want to go back with my tail between my legs." Jane hangs her head as she admits her thoughts. "I think I might wait a few days. Let the dust settle before going back."

"Well take all the time you need." Frankie says as he pats his sister's back.

* * *

**Maura's side of everything is coming up next and Constance makes an appearance in the next chapter. And don't worry the fighting will die down…I think… **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I want to apologize for the long wait in posting this chapter. My friend came in from out of town and I was extremely busy. I tried cranking this out so I'm sorry if it seems choppy and if it is full of mistakes. A little tiny reference to Hawaii for Wonderwoman808, I was going to make it bigger but this story is getting away from me...sorry. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Constance Isles had been in Hawaii for an exhibit when she got a frantic call from her daughter. Without even hearing the reasons why Maura needed her, Constance had left her event and immediately headed to the hotel to pack for her trip to Boston. She had heard the despair in her daughter's voice and knew she needed to get to Maura.

After hours on a plan and a short taxi ride later, Constance walks the pathway up to her daughter's home. Upon entering the house she can hear someone milling about.

"Maura, Darling I'm here." She calls out for Maura as she sets her bags down by the door. Rounding the corner she sees a person she wasn't expecting to. "Jane? What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Um…hello Constance. I am supposed…I called in sick for the day. Thought I'd grab some things. I'm going to stay with my family for a while."

"Jane, is everything okay? Is anybody hurt?" Constance asks when she sees the detective act in a peculiar way. "Is Maura okay?"

"YES!" Jane quickly says not wanting the older woman to think any harm had come to the doctor. But then changes her answer when she remembers the way she had hurt Maura, "I don't know Constance."

"Here let me make us some tea and you can tell me all about it Dear." Constance pulls out a chair before she makes her way to the cupboards. As the older woman makes the tea, Jane rehashes the fight that she had with Maura. When she finishes, Jane watches as Constance sips the drink before speaking.

"I see. Well, from what Maura has told me," Constance stops speaking when Jane looks to the older woman with a questioning look. "Yes, she has told me how she knows all those things. At first I didn't believe her but it isn't my place to believe. My place is to support my daughter, I know she would never lie, nor would she do anything to hurt you. She loves you and Lina, Jane." Constance stops for a minute to let everything she just said sink in. "I can't understand Maura for the most part, but I do understand that she is remarkably smart. She would never lie about something like this. I believe her wholly. As much as it befuddles me, I cannot doubt her in this. And when the time comes, I implore you to be open-minded as well, in what she has to tell you."

Jane looks confused for a moment before she speaks, "I don't know if we can repair what has happened Constance. I messed up, I was extremely rude and I yelled at her. I just feel like she broke my trust. I don't trust a lot anymore, and she won me over and I trusted her. I loved her enough to trust again and she broke it." She stops when she feels the tears from.

Constance feels for the two women, both women are hurting greatly. "Maura is an exceptional woman, all her life she did nothing wrong. As far as I can see, she still hasn't. Right now, she has nothing. She lost a lot over the years, and I have resolved to help her find what she is looking for. Jane, I will not allow you to hurt her. She has had enough heartache for more than a lifetime. If you do not think you can listen and get past this, than I would advise you to move on and stay far clear of my wrath." Constance threatens the brunette.

Jane, who has never been spoken to in her life, fears that this woman has the power to make her life hell. "I understand you Ms. Isles…fully. I don't wish to hurt your daughter but I too feel hurt. You may know your daughter's heartbreak but you do not know mine. I wasn't going to see your daughter for a few days; I would like to have the time to gather my thought before I speak to her. I would like you to understand that I have my demons too."

"I do Jane but if you are asking me to take your side, that is not going to happen. I will help you in anyway I can, as long as you keep in mind that my daughter has feelings just as you do." Constance finishes and when she does Jane nods her head to signal that the two are on the same page.

After excusing herself from the conversation, and packing up the things her and Lina would need, Jane makes her way to where Constance sits in the living room. "I packed some of our things but I don't want Maura to think I'm leaving her for good. Can you tell her…can you tell her I'm sorry and that I just need time?"

"Of course." Constance stands and walk to the woman. "Jane? Can I say something to you without you getting angry?"

"Yes."

"I don't think Maura finding out is the thing that upsets you." The older woman pauses until Jane makes eye contact with her. "I think you are more afraid that you wanted her to. You fear that she is the one you wanted to let in. The one you want to love and share secrets with. That what you've been hiding, is the very thing that Maura has found." And Constance pulls Jane into a hug when she sees the tear escape from the brunette. "I think it's time to give way to that fear Jane."

* * *

Maura walks in the door, tired from her long day at work. It was a busy day that seemed to drag on, when the only thing Maura wanted to do was come home and curl up into bed. Her fight with Jane had taken everything out of her, add on a workday without the detective, made the doctor want to collapse right here on the floor.

Walking to the kitchen she feels a slight flutter in her heart when she hears noises. "Jane?" she calls out hopefully. "Jane is the you?"

As she rounds the corner she sees her tall, slim form of her mother. Briskly walking towards the open arms of her mother, "Mom!" she cries out as the tears begin on the own accord. Holding tightly, Maura lets the tears fall and her mother's embrace raise her spirits. The only sounds are her cries, which are followed by her mother reassuring her that all will be okay.

"Dear, come on let's go sit on the couch and you can tell me your side?" Constance speaks as she guides them to the living room. "What do you mean my side? Have you talked to Jane?"

Sitting down, the older woman nods up and down, "Yes, she came by earlier and we talked. She wanted me to tell you that she grabbed some items but she needs some time to think."

"Oh…oh-kay." Maura says and she wonders why this information has stung so much. She knew Jane wouldn't be here but knowing she was here to grab her things and that she may not speak to her for awhile breaks her heart a little. "Mom?"

Constance sees the insecurity in her daughter's eyes. "Yes, Darling?"

"You still believe what I told you? About the memories and Jane?" The older woman can hear the childlike way in which Maura has asked her question. "Yes, but like I've told you before, I don't understand how but that is not what matters."

"You know that I haven't told you everything that Jane has been through, but there was something horrific that had happened to her? More than I would ever wish on my worst enemy." Constance doesn't speak, instead she watches her daughter intently. "When I dream, sometimes I dream of those moments. Last night…last night was one of those times. Jane heard what I was dreaming and she jumped to the conclusion that I looked into her sealed files."

"I see." Constance takes a moment to take it all in. "I think you need to tell Jane exactly what you told me about the memories. She has the right to know Maura."

The blonde nods her head in agreement. "I know, but I don't want her to run further away from me than she already has."

"I don't think she is running from you Maura, I think she is running from the way you make her feel." Constance tells her Maura in hopes to push her daughter to follow her heart. "You both need to understand that the love you have for each other was meant to be. She saved you and I think you came into her life to save her."

* * *

As Jane drives to the crime scene she replays everything that was said during her encounter with Maura's mother. Since her conversation with Constance, Jane had been on edge. Her mind kept going back to what Constance had told her. She knew the woman was correct in her assumption. Jane was afraid of her feelings towards Maura, she was also afraid that the blonde wouldn't reciprocate her feelings, like Emily. When Emily had left her to be with the quarterback she settled with Casey. Her whole life, Jane had settled and she was sure that if it weren't for Constance she would have settled for just being friends with Maura.

It was then as she pulled up and parked her car down the street from the crime scene, Jane resolved that she will speak with Maura settle this disagreement between the two. But all was easier said than done, as Jane walked up to the yellow crime scene tape.

"Where's the body?" The detective asks Frost, continuing once her partner points her into the right direction. "How long has it been down there?"

"I don't know the exact length of time but you can ask…" Frost trails off as he remembers that Jane and Maura are fighting. "Why are you guys fighting Jane? You both need to get over it and make up. It's getting awkward at work and we are going to mess up the case if we are preoccupied with 'cat fights'…don't look at me like that Jane, I didn't say it Korsak did."

"Relax Frost! I'll talk to Dr. Isles." Jane says as she briskly walks away from her partner, but stops and gives the other detective a dirty look when he questions, "Dr. Isles?" Continuing to walk to the crime scene, the detective approaches the blonde who is deep into a conversation with Korsak. Turning around when she hears Jane approaching Maura is the first to speak, "Detective Rizzoli." The woman greets the brunette, because of her insecurity it comes off as her being abrasive. "Hello, Dr. Isles." Jane returns the greeting in the same tone.

Their interactions continued in the same manner as the detective collected her evidence and the doctor examined the body. As Jane readied herself to leave, Maura took her chance and approached the brunette. "Jane?" Maura called for Jane and her heart pumped with uncertainty, "I wanted to know if we could get together and I could tell you everything. I want to tell you everything Jane."

"It doesn't matter Maur, I don't care. I just want things to go back like they were. Lina misses you…I miss you." Jane says more to the ground then to Maura but the blonde knows that Jane means it. "I want that too Jane, but I think…I want to sit down and talk and put everything on the table."

"Maybe tomorrow, I might have to work late tonight?" Jane offers and Maura is quick to answer. "Yes, that sounds great."

Jane turns to leave but stops as Maura calls out once more. "Jane…I was wondering if I could maybe pick up Lina from school today? Maybe she could even spend the night?" Maura curses herself for seeming so weak and alone but it's the truth she is alone and she does miss Lina, she misses her so much.

"She would love that!" Jane smiles when she sees the blonde's face light up. "Let me call my ma and tell her that you have it covered. She might want to pop over and see you too if that's okay?"

"That's perfect!"

* * *

Days pass, and the two women never get to have their talk that following day. The week passes with Jane evading Maura's attempts for their big discussion. Maura knows that before they can move passed this rift in their friendship they will need to speak about how she knows of Jane's dealing with Hoyt. And so the blonde devises a plan to get the other woman to talk to her about those memories. Maura calls her mother to enlist her in helping her with her plan. It is crucial to have her mother's talent in drawing to get Jane's attention. Grabbing a few pictures for reference, Maura heads out to her mother's studio to set her plan in action.

* * *

It was late in the evening when a rookie officer walks up to Jane with an envelope in hand. After handing off the white envelope with Jane's name perfectly written on the front, the rookie leaves Jane alone to open it. When she does, Jane begins to cry when sees a beautifully drawn picture of her and baby Lina. The drawing was a picture that Casey carried in his wallet, there had been only one created and it had been lost when Casey had died overseas. Jane had loved this photo but willingly gave it up when Casey left and wanted the picture for him to look at while he was away. Drying up the tears that had bubbled forth when she saw that drawing, Jane shakes out a small note. Reading the words causes a chill to run through her body.

_Thank you…for saving my life. _

And under those simple words are a few more that make her heart beat with sheer excitement.

_I will be in the bar at the Boston Park Plaza Hotel tomorrow at 3pm. _

* * *

**There we go! I didn't want the fight to last too long. The story is closing up, I estimate no more than 3 chapters to go. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out as fast as I can.**


End file.
